Le vampire de Londres
by Bagheera the idiot
Summary: Quand un tueur en série supposément vampire sème des cadavres de beaux jeunes hommes dans Londres dans un spectacle des plus macabre, Sherlock Holmes ne pouvait pas rester les bras croiser. Mais quand tous les indices semble mener vers Arlette Félix, nouvelle pdg d'une multinationale, et Élisabeth propriétaire d'un magasin de sextoys, les évidences vont être remises en question...


**Voici un one shot co rédigé avec une amie sur Sherlock, spécial Samhain. La série appartient à la BBC, mais l'intrigue et les deux personnage d'Arlette et Lily sont totalement originaux et nous appartiennent. L'histoire se développe sur une alternance de point de vue, marqué par la présence d'italique quand il s'agit de mon personnage, et d'une police normal quand c'est celui de mon amie. Il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à dire, si ce n'est que nous espérons que ça vous plaira! **

* * *

><p><em>Nonchalamment, Arlette Anne Félix, nouvelle PDG de la multinationale Tomorow Home Enterprise tenant les rennes du marché immobilier d'Europe d'une main ferme, s'étira en tournant sur son royal fauteuil de réunion sans prendre la peine de retenir un bâillement excessivement bruyant. Les membres du conseil d'entreprise se lancèrent des regards interdis mais ne pipèrent mots. Elle avait beau n'être là que depuis deux mois, cela avait suffi pour plonger ses collaborateurs, associés, et actionnaires quelconques dans un sentiment d'instabilité et de précarité qui les mettaient mal à l'aise : Arlette Félix, petite fille du précédant PDG Richard Alexandre Félix, semblait, et était capable de tout. Par-dessus tout, c'était quand elle prenait cet air de chat gourmand qu'elle devenait dangereuse.<em>

« Bien ! » s'exclama-t-elle gaiment en claquant le plat de sa main sur la longue table ovale. « Ce que vous me dîtes, ou en tout cas ce que je comprends, c'est que notre filiale d'Athènes est en faillite. »

« Le terme est un peu fort… » Protesta un sénior. « Mais le fait est que les bénéfices diminues d'année en année. »

« Faillite donc. » Résuma sommairement Arlette en agitant la main d'un air agacé comme pour le congédier. « On sait d'où vient l'embrouille ? »

« La conjoncture économique est loin d'être favorable et- »

« Foutaise. On vent à des types blindé de thunes, c'est pas une petite vaguelette de récession qui va casser leur tirelire. Hum… Oh, je vois. C'est vrai qu'un pays fauché n'est pas très attractif pour s'installer, tous ces pauvres, ça gâche un peu l'ambiance hein ? Tch. Vous foutez pas de ma gueule. Les riches ne voient pas les pauvres, ou sinon ils font teinter les vitres de leur voiture. Le problème vient de vos commerciaux, ils font mal leurs jobs. Virez les, ou en tout cas menacez les en, ça les bougera un peu. Sujet suivant ! »

La réunion continua ainsi dans un malaise collectif au-dessus duquel Arlette semblait totalement décalée. Sans faire une seule seconde preuve de sérieux, elle donna ses ordres comme pour se débarrasser de la tâche au plus vite. Puis elle retourna à son bureau qui surplombait la ville et s'affala sur le grand canapé moelleux hideux qu'elle avait fait installer en face de la baie vitrée. Elle pianota sur son smartphone en piochant dans le paquet de pop-corn installé par terre, que sa secrétaire était chargée de réapprovisionner pour qu'elle n'en manque jamais. Elle ne faisait chier personne avec la température de son café, ou le nombre de sucre à mettre dedans. Non, par contre elle les emmerdait sur à peu près tout le reste. Parce qu'elle aimait ça. Parce que les gens ne valaient que la distraction qu'ils pouvaient lui offrir.

« Arlette ! » cria d'une voix stridente et pleine de trémolo sa secrétaire en rentrant dans le bureau.

Elle avait des cheveux blonds décoloré dont deux centimètre sur son crâne révélait la couleur brune d'origine, un maquillage extravagant, des yeux globuleux et des vêtements de seconde main mal assorties, elle faisait mal aux yeux et quiconque avec un minimum de bon gout aurait été horrifié de la voir. Surtout qu'elle était légèrement névrosée et était toujours sur les nerfs. Elle criait plus qu'elle ne parlait. Non, en fait elle beuglait comme un animal à l'agoni, et ça, c'était fun. Ça dissuadait les gens pas déterminé de prendre rendez-vous auprès d'elle. Seuls ceux qui avait des couilles persistaient, et c'était le but de l'opération.

« Oui Jane ? »

« Y'a des gens bizarre qui sont pas flics qui veulent vous parler ! Ils sont bizarres ! »

« Et bien laisse les entrer ! Franchement ! » Répliqua Arlette que le mot bizarre avait fait tilter.

Les distractions se faisaient tellement rares dernièrement ! Elle s'amusait bien plus quand elle travaillait dans le cirque de la Lune Malfamée. Au moins, elle y risquait sa vie chaque jour avec ses amours de fauve. Rien de mieux qu'un fauve pour vous attaquer une fois le dos tourné ! La confiance c'était pour les mauviettes. Et Arlette n'avait rien d'une mauviette.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se releva paresseusement pour voir par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Un lévrier afghan dégingandé, et un cocker rasé de près. C'est ainsi qu'elle considéra les deux personnes qui avaient demandé une audience auprès de sa presque royale, et tout autant française personne. Elle appuya sa tête sur sa main, le coude posé sur le dossier, et fixa d'un air méprisant le duo s'avancer.

« Miss Félix, merci de nous recevoir… » Commença l'homme qu'elle avait qualifié de cocker, dont le port militaire et les cheveux ras lui évoquèrent un esprit obtus et fermé définitivement inintéressant.

Elle haussa un sourcil avec une expression qui en aurait découragé des plus braves. C'était son expression « Altesse royale posant le regard sur des souillons pestiférés ». Le dégout et le mépris, teinté d'ennui se disputait l'éclat de ses yeux gris.

« Hum. Je suis John Watson et voici Sherlock Holmes. »

Le silence lui répondit et Arlette leva les yeux au ciel avant de disparaitre derrière le dossier du canapé. Quelque seconde plus tard on entendait le bruit de mastication tandis qu'elle grignotait ses pop-corns. Pour elle, c'étaient déjà comme s'ils n'étaient plus là. Elle était très rapide pour se faire une opinion et n'avait aucun scrupule à ça. Elle songeait déjà aux propositions qu'elle avait trouvées en ligne pour acheter deux tigres du Bengale quand elle fut interrompue.

« Nous venons à propos de James Scott. » déclara une seconde voix.

« Et donc ? »

« C'est un de vos employés, il a été tué dans des circonstances encore mystérieuse mais au combien spectaculaire. »

« Spectaculaire comment ? » s'exclama Arlette en se relevant brusquement, faisant s'agiter ses boucles couleur café.

Elle avait l'air brusquement réveillée, et une expression curieuse et presque joyeuse sur le visage. Elle sourit, passa par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour aller s'installer sur son fauteuil à son bureau où l'attendait un carton de pizza froide.

« Racontez moi donc comment il est mort, ça m'intéresse ! » déclara Arlette avec un sourire félin en enfournant une part de pizza sans les quitter des yeux.

« Comme toute les autres victimes du soi-disant Vampire de Londres. » Répliqua le dénommé Sherlock Holmes sur un ton tout aussi léger.

« Ha ! Rien que pour ça le petit James mériterait une augmentation. J'enverrais peut-être un chèque à la famille… Enfin de l'animation ! Mais ça ne me dit pas sur la manière de la mort. La presse est affreusement imprécise dès que c'est croustillant. »

Elle posa les pieds sur le bureau, renversa du thé sur son contrat de 2 millions de dollar avec une agence quelconque, et réalisant que Jane était en train de sautiller sur place la congédia d'un geste. Elle ne leur offrit pas de siège ni ne leur proposa de boisson, elle détestait les bonne manières tant chez elle que chez les autres.

« Eh bien, tout laisse supposer une course poursuite, puis une agression violente avec quelques pratiques exotiques qui ne vous dirons surement rien. Le corps est ensuite vidé de son sang, et laissé à la vue de tous dans un lieu publique dans une posture tout aussi exotique. »

« Ouai en gros vous n'allez rien me dire quoi. » Lâche finalement la jeune femme avec déception. « Vous pouvez partir, nous avons finis. »

Elle les congédia aussi sec ce qui sembla beaucoup amuser Sherlock Holmes.

« C'est donnant donnant. » déclara-t-il. « Une réponse pour un détail. »

« Ca me parait honnête. » Répondit Arlette avec un sourire carnassier. « Ça m'intéresse pas. »

Oui, elle avait aussi un problème avec l'honnêteté. Enfin, seulement quand c'était de l'honnêteté par excès de vertu. Si ça pouvait mettre de l'huile sur le feu elle ne s'en privait pas.

« Vous pourriez être un peu plus conquérant. » remarqua-t-elle. « Quoi, vous ne me cuisinez pas ? Je suis déçu. Vous êtes aussi ennuyant que mes actionnaires. Et laissez-moi vous dire qu'il faut y aller ! Ces gars sont moues, mais en même temps ils ont 70 ans au bas mot, ils ont une excuse. Pas vous.»

Traiter Sherlock Holmes de personnes ennuyante était le meilleur moyen de le froisser, mais ça elle ne le savait pas parce que le nom du détective ne lui disait absolument rien. Elle n'était pas britannique et n'était sur ce sol que depuis peu. Et elle se fichait comme d'une salade verte des noms des gens.

Traiter Sherlock Holmes de personnes ennuyante était le meilleur moyen de le froisser, mais ça elle ne le savait pas parce que le nom du détective ne lui disait absolument rien. Elle n'était pas britannique et n'était sur ce sol que depuis peu. Et elle se fichait comme d'une salade verte des noms des gens. Bon, en fait elle s'arrangeait pour fuir les salades vertes comme la peste et le choléra réuni. Tous ce qui se rapportait de près ou de lui à une alimentation saine et équilibré lui collait des frissons.

« Auriez-vous des tendances masochiste, Miss Félix ? » demanda aimablement Sherlock.

« Hu oh ! Ce serait plutôt l'inverse, je me vois plus comme une dominante si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Son interphone bita et quand elle répondit, son assistante beugla dans le téléphone qu'elle garda à une distance de sécurité d'une trentaine de centimètre.

« MONSIEUR STEVE AU TELEPHONE ! »

« Je prends l'appel ! » répondit Arlette. « Allo Stevie ? Alors donne-moi une bonne nouvelle ou va crever ! … Hu comme si ça changeait quelque chose. … N'importe quoi ! A ce prix-là je rachèterais même pas ma mère ! … Ha ha ! T'as pas tort ! Elle ne les vaudrait pas de toute façon… Bon écoute Stevie, de toute façon tu sais très bien que ces deux-là boufferons tous les dresseurs que tu pourras leur donner, alors laisse tomber et donne les moi, je te rends service là tu sais. … Bon… Très bien, très bien, tu m'as convaincue, arrête de brailler, va pour 50 milles les deux. Ils les valent largement mais ça me casse le cul de te filer la moindre pièce ! … ha ha, très drôle, monsieur prend les virements maintenant. Comme si t'avais un compte en banque s'pèce de sans papier. Ouai bon, tu m'emmerdes, débrouille toi pour me les envoyer et va mourir ! Et s'ils ont un poil de travers je t'arrache les yeux avec une petite cuillère et je te les fais gober ! »

Elle raccrochât avec un sourire satisfait. Elle pinaillait pour le plaisir, en réalité elle se fichait totalement de l'argent et 50 mille ou 500 milles étaient du pareil au même pour elle, surtout depuis qu'elle voyait son salaire de pdg. Et si ça pouvait aider son ancien directeur du cirque de la Lune Malfamée à nourrir les animaux et les artistes, tant mieux. Ils étaient ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille, elle n'avait aucune affection, aucun respect pour ceux qui lui étaient lié par le temps, excepté son grand père.

« Vous êtes encore là ? » cracha-t-elle avec humeur. « Dehors. »

Penser à son grand-père, qui se battait actuellement contre la maladie, la vieillesse, et quelques années de trop à fumer les cigares havanais, l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur. C'était pour lui qu'elle était revenue, et pour lui seul. Elle endurait le morne quotidien de chef d'entreprise, les réunions, les meetings etc. parce qu'il lui avait demandé. Et si ça faisait verdir d'envie ses frères et son père qui avaient toujours convoité cet héritage, et bien tant mieux. Les deux hurluberlus qui, elle l'avait bien compris, la soupçonnait d'être la Vampire de Londres, décida dans un mouvement de provoque de leur donner de quoi enraciner leurs soupçons.

« Je ne suis là que depuis mois ! » Cria-t-elle tandis qu'ils franchissaient le seuil de son bureau. « Et je fréquente assidûment une super boutique du vieux Londres qui vous ferait pâlir en moins de deux ! Et vous n'êtes pas du tout mon type ! »

Elle eut droit à un regard perçant et suspicieux, et elle répondit en retroussant son nez et sa lèvre supérieur comme un animal menaçant.

25/10/2014 11:39

**Chloé Ferrari**

Qu'ils l'accusent donc ! Qu'ils essaient seulement, et elle pourrait leurs rendre coup pour coup et se venger de l'injustice du monde qui frappait le meilleurs des hommes plutôt que le pire.

« JANE ! » Cria-t-elle avec humeur.

« MISS FELIX ! » répliqua la secrétaire en se mettant presque au garde à vous.

« Choisi au hasard un des gars de la liste des gens à licencier et fait le monter à mon bureau. Faut que je passe mes nerfs sur quelqu'un. »

« OUI MADAME ! »

Telle était Arlette Anne Félix. Dresseuse de tigre reconverti dans la gestion d'une multinational. Avec un sale caractère rivalisant les fauves les plus traitre. Et désormais suspecte potentiel de l'affaire du Vampire de Londres. Finalement, dans tout ça une seule chose la dérangeait. Elle détestait les bureau !

Lily se frictionna les bras avec ferveur pour tenter de se réchauffer, ce qui n'eut malheureusement aucun effet face au froid matinal qui régnait à cette heure-ci dans Londres. La jeune femme sortit les clefs de sa manche en tentant de ne faire sortir que le strict minimum de ses doigts mais elle ne réussit qu'à faire tomber les précieuses clefs par terre, l'obligeant pour le coup à sortir entièrement sa main et déclenchant une flopée de jurons tous les plus colorés les un que les autres. N'importe qui aurait dit que c'était mal placé qu'une jeune femme comme elle connaisse de tel mots, mais généralement ce genre de personnes ne connaissaient pas la boutique qu'elle tenait (et qu'elle était entrain de tenter d'ouvrir sans mourir de froid). Quelle idée elle avait eu de venir se terrer en Angleterre ! Il y faisait tout le temps froid et elle s'y ennuyait comme un rat mort, au moins, elle gagnait plutôt bien sa vie.

Soudain, un hurlement retentit à quelques rues de là, comme mue par un sixième sens Lily redressa brusquement la tête à l'affût de la direction de laquelle venait le bruit. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur sa bouche : enfin de l'action ! Elle abandonna sa boutique sans aucuns regrets et fila ventre à terre vers la direction du cri. Un spectacle des plus macabres l'y attendait : un homme reposait entièrement nu et mort sur le béton froid de la rue, il était aussi blanc que la neige comme s'il était là depuis longtemps et la position dans laquelle il reposait était plutôt... Imaginative. Lily resta scotché un moment, ne s'était pas non plus attendue à un spectacle aussi... Exotique. Du coup, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas juste entrain de rêver, mais les policiers qui la bousculèrent soudainement lui apprirent que si. Bon grès malgré elle fut obligé de se reculer pour laisser place aux 'pros' (à prendre avec de fort guillemets d'ironie).

D'ailleurs, beaucoup faisait la grimace et osait à peine poser leurs yeux sur le corps, du (plutôt bien foutue) jeune homme. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'était pas avec une attitude de sainte nitouche qu'ils allaient résoudre ce crime. Elle allait tourner les talons en songeant que cela allait encore terminer en affaire non-classé, quand son regard s'arrêta sur une voiture qui venait d'arriver, pas qu'elle s'intéresse spécialement aux autos, mais un homme en descendit. Son regard gris s'arrêta sur le sujet du crime sans sourciller et les personnes autour de lui s'écartèrent imperceptiblement comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'important. Lily ne le connaissait pas, mais s'il était lui aussi un policier, il y avait des chances que cette enquête avance plus vite que prévu.

Mais, un second homme arriva, lui à pied par contre et accompagné d'un troisième homme, (Lily songea que ça faisait beaucoup de monsieur pour un début de journée, où sont les femmes bordels?!). Le plus grand avait le même style de regard que celui aux yeux gris : avec une étincelle d'intérêt en plus tandis que le plus petit semblait gêné par la présence du corps. La jeune femme était intriguée par ce trio plus qu'étrange que formait ces trois là, quelque chose se mijotait et elle ne voulait pas rester à l'écart d'une quelconque activité.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le regard gris de celui qu'elle avait vu en premier vienne se poser sur elle, d'abord inintéressé, son regard se fit soudain plus attentif quand il rencontra le sien, Lily se sentit ausculté des pieds à la tête, sensation ô combien désagréable et elle se dépêcha de rompre le contact avec lui et de tourner définitivement les talons. Elle retourna à sa boutique sans se retourner, ayant la désagréable impression que le regard gris continuait de la fixer dans son dos jusqu'ici ce qui la mettait horriblement mal à l'aise. C'était comme si cet homme l'avait reconnu, mais c'était pourtant impossible !

Lily ouvrit rapidement le rideau de fer de sa boutique sans plus se préoccupé du froid ambiant, les récents événements l'ayant réchauffée pour les trente prochaines années. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur et referma la porte avant de s'adosser à elle avec un soupir en songeant qu'ils ne viendraient jamais la chercher ici. L'obscurité ambiante la rassura tranquillement et elle retrouva son chemin sans allumer la lumière, elle tenait cette boutique tellement par cœur qu'elle pouvait y déambuler sans avoir besoin d'un quelconque éclairage. Elle se retrouva derrière son comptoirs et décida de quand même allumer la lumière si un client voulait entrer, ça serait dommage qu'il se prenne une étagère (après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné à tout ranger).

Une fois calmée, elle repensa aux derniers événements, ce cadavre était des plus étranges tout comme la scène de crimes dans laquelle avait été disséminés des articles qui auraient pu tout à fait trouver leurs places dans les rayons de sa boutique, d'ailleurs elle était quasiment sûr dans vendre la plus part. Peut-être que c'était un crime passionnel ? Ce qui expliquerait le corps nu et les multiples sextoys. Mais, ça n'expliquait pas la couleur incroyablement blanche du corps, même s'il avait passé la nuit dehors il aurait plutôt dû être bleu ou violet, enfin elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose. Ce qui l'emmena à décider d'en parler à Arlette, une de ses plus fidèles clientes et du coup amie, qui elle aussi s'intéressait à ce genre de chose (après plusieurs années à Londres on apprend à s'amuser avec ce qu'on a). Et puis, elle destinait de plus de ressources qu'elle vu qu'elle était la PDG d'une très grande entreprise, enfin pas assez grande pour qu'elle se soit donnée la peine de se souvenir de son nom. Mais elle, Lily, n'était pas non plus pauvre, elle tenait une boutique avec une renommée qui lui donnait quand même un peu de fierté, et puis elle n'était jamais en manque de client du coup ses fins de mois étaient plutôt rondelette.

Son premier client ne tarda pas à entrer dans sa boutique, il faisait partie de la classe 1, oui parce qu'elle s'amusait à classer ses clients (c'est glauque mais c'est comme ça). Les classes 1 étaient les plus répandues et surtout les plus faciles à reconnaître : le regard fuyant comme s'ils avaient peur que quelqu'un les ai suivit (pourquoi quelqu'un les aurait suivit ICI?), le col remonté pour tenter de dissimuler leurs visages et l'air pressé comme s'ils voulaient avoir fini avant que quelqu'un ne les voie. C'était aussi les plus drôle à voir en action. Les classes 2 faisaient partis des personnes qui rentraient dedans sans vraiment de but, d'ailleurs il y avait deux types de personnes dans la classe 2 : les hommes/femmes à l'aise qui regardent pour le plaisir, et les ados-prépubers qui ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de rougir et de glousser bêtement. Après, cela devenait plus difficile avec la classe 3 qui regroupait toutes les personnes venant ici avec un but précis et une certaine expérience déjà acquise et du coup elle devait souvent les conseillers dans leur choix (alors qu'au final elle n'y connaissait rien donc elle disait n'importe quoi juste pour rire). Puis venait la classe 4, celle des habitués de la boutique. Après, il y avait la classe 5 juste fais pour Arlette.

Oui, elle tenait une boutique de sex-shop portait sur l'exotique. Au moins, c'était un secteur avec de l'avenir dans lequel le chômage n'existait jamais. C'était comme les prostitués, il y en avait toujours eu et il y en aurait toujours.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, Lily attrapa son téléphone et tapa distraitement son numéro avant de porter l'engin à son oreille.

-Allô, fit-elle, ouai Jane, tu peux me passer Arlette ? Merciiii.

Elle se tu un instant en décalant le téléphone de son oreille, peut désireuse de perdre ses tympans aussi bêtement. Parce que, la possibilité vocale de la secrétaire de son amie était juste impressionnante. Et mortelle.

-Arlette ! Ça va ?

-...

-Ouai je sais. Y a eu un meurtre juste à côté de la boutique.

-...

-Oui j'ai pu voir le corps, c'était surprenant ! Faudrait que tu viennes voir ça !

-...

-Je savais que ça t'intéresserais, plaisanta Lily.

Elle parla encore un peu avant de raccrocher le téléphone avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, savoir que son amie et elle allaient s'amuser à enquêter promettait de l'action. Lily avait donc complètement oublié les trois types qu'elle avait aperçus et du coup elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et même légèrement excité. Et puis, c'était Halloween ce soir ! Elle adorait cette soirée, seul moment où elle pouvait s'amuser à ce déguiser sans que personne ne la regarde bizarrement.

Soudain, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, attirant immédiatement son attention. Son cerveau se mit à analyser directement ceux qui venaient d'entrer pour essayer de deviner à quelle catégorie ils faisaient partis.

-Je vais devoir faire une sixième catégorie, déclara t-elle sobrement.

Elle perdit son sourire et son envie de s'amuser quand son regard croisa les trois même types qu'elle avait vu quelques heures plutôt. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie leur tête qui lui donnèrent juste envie de s'écrouler de rire : les deux plus grands semblaient complètement ignorer les objets qui les entouraient comme si leur être même ne pouvait pas se trouver là, tandis que le plus petit était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. En tout cas, ils faisaient tâche dans son établissement, et ça la soûlait.

-C'est pour quoi ? Demanda t-elle quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

-Mademoiselle Élisabeth, commença celui qui avait le regard gris et qui tenait un parapluie (pourquoi un parapluie?!)

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Hurla Lily.

Rien que d'entendre ce prénom elle sentait tout les poils de son corps se dresser de colère et elle saisit ce qui lui tombait sous sa main : c'est à dire son stock de canard en plastique pour lancer sur les gens qui l'énervent. Les deux autres hommes regardèrent le troisième se faire attaquer par des canards rose en plastique, l'un juste horrifié, l'autre avec un sourire satisfait. Celui au regard gris tentait de rester stoïque mais l'attaque surprise l'avait bien surpris puisqu'il avait pas mal perdu de sa superbe.

-D'accord. Mademoiselle Lily, reprit l'homme comme si rien ne venait se passer même si la tête de son compagnon mort de rire prouvait le contraire. Vous avez été vu sur la scène du meurtre, pourquoi ?

-ça me regarde.

-Vous êtes soupçonné dans une enquête de meurtre et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à répondre ? Demanda le plus petit.

-Bah, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, fit Lily en haussant les épaules. J'ai entendu un cri je suis allé voir, là je vous ai vu et je suis partie. Fin de l'histoire.

-Sauf que les objets retrouvés sur la scène du crime viennent de votre boutique, ajouta celui qui souriait encore de l'attaque des canards.

-Possible, un client sûrement.

-Vous pourriez être son assistante, suggéra le regard gris.

-C'est quoi vos noms ? Demanda soudain Lily qui en avait marre de pas les connaître.

-Mycroft Holmes, se présenta la regard gris, lui c'est Sherlock Holmes, et lui le Docteur Jon Watson.

-Ok. Et donc non je préfère mettre les hommes dans mon lit plutôt que tout nu dans la rue, exposa Lily, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, ajouta t-elle avec un regard appuyé.

Avec joie elle vit le dénommé Mycroft pâlir, bon c'était à peine visible mais elle était sûr qu'il avait au moins un peu perdu des couleurs à ses allusions douteuses. Il allait d'ailleurs reprendre quand un grand bruit venant de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre :

-Lily ! Hurla la voix d'une jeune femme.

_Il était cinq heures du matin quand Arlette se réveilla, son organisme encore réglé sur les horaires du cirque. Son ventre grogna, elle grogna à son tour et roula du lit (ce qui lui prit un bon moment parce que c'était un lit immense, un matelas posé à même le sol dans une salle vide. Elle tomba par terre, pour ce que faire une chute de vingt à trente centimètre puisse être qualifié comme tel, et se redressa avec les yeux encore bouffi de fatigue. Elle s'étira, bailla, puis frissonna. Le feu de la grande cheminé c'était éteint, et les tapis divers et varié dont elle avait tapissé le sol ne suffisait pas à l'isoler du froid de la pierre. Elle ne faisait pas dans le zèle, et n'avait aucune intention de se rendre aussi tôt au bureau. Alors à la place elle se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain qu'elle avait fait rénover et se fit couler un bain chaud et parfumé dans la grande baignoire qui avait conquis son cœur mieux que bien des hommes. _

_Et comme elle était affamée, elle se traina jusqu'à la cuisine tant que l'eau coulait pour se faire un sandwich avec de la brioche, de la crème de noisette et des cacahuètes et fit passer le tout avec du coca zero, pas tant pour les calories que parce qu'elle préférait le noir. Puis elle retourna se jeter à l'eau et pataugea dans la mousse et la chaleur pendant plus d'une heure ; jusqu'à ce que son ventre ne cri à nouveau famine et qu'elle se résigne à sortir, et se sécher. Puis elle retourna dans la salle de bain nue comme au premier jour pour enfourner un pain au chocolat, et daigna finalement s'habiller de son jean le plus abimer et déchiré et d'un pull-over vieux rose pour partir au boulot. Elle ne prit pas la peine de fermer à clef, et monta dans la voiture avec chauffeur qui l'attendait devant sa propriété. Trop tôt, elle arriva devant les locaux de la maison mère et descendit avec une démarche souple. Les gens fuyaient en la voyant arrivé, la dernière personne qui avait eu le malheur de la saluer un matin avait été relégué au service de classage des archives. _

_« Salut Jane ! » Lança-t-elle au passage en rentrant dans son bureau. _

_« Bonjours Miss Félix ! » _

_« Combien de glandu on réussit à prendre rendez-vous aujourd'hui ? » _

_« Quatre Miss ! Le premier est votre père, puis vous déjeunez avec votre frère, puis l'heure tu thé avec votre frère et sa fiancée et … »_

_« OK je suis pas làààààà ! A demain ! » S'exclama Arlette en faisant demi-tour aussi sec tandis que le téléphone sonnait. _

_« ALLLO ?! … AH OUI, MISS LILY ! (elle se tourna vers Arlette qui était notons le à moins de cinq mètres d'elle et chuchurla) C'est miss Lily ! » _

_« Ok je prends l'appel dans mon bureau… » souffla Arlette. _

_Deux minutes plus tard elle fusait de son bureau avec un grand sourire fou. Un meurtre ! Ha, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Lily pour lui trouver de saine occupation dans la journée ! De toute façon, si elle rencontrait son père elle lui donnerait encore envie de l'assassiner, et elle commençait à être à cours de blague sur sa calvitie, son incompétence et son mariage raté. Dans à son frère ainé il la regardait comme une pauvre paysanne, ce qu'elle trouvait marrant, mais il puait tellement qu'elle devait laisser les fenêtres pendant une semaine, or avec ce temps c'était la pneumonie assuré. Quant à son dernier frère… elle frissonna. Il était… honnête. C'était indécent et un peu sa fiancée… brr… une femme aimable, jolie et drôle. Quelle horreur ! Ils auraient une vie heureuse ensemble et rien que de penser à leur bonheur elle tremblait de terreur. _

_« J'me casse, envoi tous ceux qui veulent me voir au bordel du coin ! » cria-t-elle à Jane en s'engouffrant dans la cage d'escalier pour dévaler les 53 étages à pieds. _

_Elle dérapa dans le hall, bouscula trois employés terrorisés par la patronne en furie qui, lorsqu'elle souriait, était proprement terrifiante, et sorti dans la rue pour se jeter dans sa voiture en donnant l'adresse de la boutique de sa deale… hum ! de sa commerçante honnête favoris._

_Elle se demanda quel genre de meurtre c'était. Lily avait dit surprenant, mais ça pouvait désigner à peu près n'importe quoi. Elle aurait bien voulu des détails de la part des deux énergumènes qui avaient visité son bureau la veille. N'importe qui serait allé sur internet, tant pour chercher des info sur les clowns que sur les meurtres, mais elle n'en avait pas été d'humeur. A la place elle avait surfé sur le net pour organiser la construction du complexe qu'elle réservait à ses tigres. Plantes tropicales, étang artificiel, terre importée directement d'Inde, ainsi que la commande de devis envoyé à un architecte spécialisé histoire d'éviter les fuites. Quoique voir ces deux amours se promener dehors et croquer quelques imbéciles lui sembler sympathique, si les autorités les attrapaient ils les feraient piquer et elle serait obligé de licencier tous ses employés pour protester. Ce qui serait regrettable, n'est-ce pas ? Et serait suivit d'augmentation du taux de suicide à Londres, ainsi que de la criminalité probablement. Hum, sympathique perspective. _

_Elle en discuterait avec Lily tiens, en plus des quelques petits trucs qu'elle comptait acheter dans sa boutique pour ses deux amours. Elle se renfrogna quand, en essayant de passer par la scène de crime, elle réalisa que la vue était bouchée, et les voitures dévié. Alors elle planta son chauffeur et jaillit de la voiture en marchant comme si elle était toute seule, bouscula tous les curieux sur son chemin qui n'avaient pas été assez malin pour se pousser eux même, et tomba enfin sur le corps. Elle détailla tout ça d'un regard froid et sarcastique, songeant que les hommes avaient pour seule compétence en plus que les bêtes la créativité. A ça, ce n'était des tigres qui laisseraient derrière eux un corps pareil. Elle pouffa, indifférente aux regards horrifier de ses voisins, et pris la direction de la boutique. _

_« Lily ! » Cria-t-elle joyeusement en entrant dans la boutique, bousculant au passage un type avec une canne qui se trouvait sur sa route pour rejoindre le comptoir. « Ton coup de fil m'a sauvé. A deux minutes près tu ne m'aurais pas eu, j'étais sur le point de prendre la fuite. Tu t'imagines que j'ai été prise en embuscade par toute la petite famille aujourd'hui ? Mon père et mes deux frères. Tch. Quelle plaie tous. Quand tu penses que j'ai engagée Jane pour qu'elle me débarrasse d'eux ! J'aurai du payer un tueur à gage, s'aurait été plus définitif. Bref, merci pour le piston, je viens d'y passer, c'était fun. T'as pas un truc à grignoter. »_

« J'ai des sauces à se badigeonner sur la peau si tu veux, mais le gout est pas extra franchement. » Répliqua _Lily en haussant les épaules. « Et arrête de me raconter ta vie, c'est chiant tu sais ! J'en ai rien à foutre de tes histoires de famille. Je t'ai filé du croustillant moi, à ton tour. » _

_« Ha, tiens je vais gouter la crème au chocolat, t'façon tant que c'est pas bio tout me va ! J'ai finalement acheté deux tigres à Steve, tu sais Sloan et Sierra, mes deux chouchous de la Lune Malfamée. Tu pourras venir leur donner des chiots à manger si tu veux. Ou si t'as des voisins qui t'emmerdent, tu peux être surs qu'ils mourront dans d'atroce souffrance, les félins jouent un peu avant d'achever leur proies… bref, assez croustillant à ton gout ? »_

_« C'est ma foi fort révélateur. » _

_Ce ne fut pas Lily qui répondit par ces mots, mais un des trois hommes qu'elle avait bousculé sans y prêter attention qui s'était incrusté dans leur discussion. Elle lui jeta un regard méprisant assorti d'un sourire hautain et l'ignora tout simplement. _

_« Tain c'est dégueulasse ce truc ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec dégout en goutant la crème. _

_Elle jeta le tube par-dessus son épaule et celui-ci percuta une étagère en faisant tout tomber._

_« Putain regarde un peu ce que tu fais t'as encore foutu le bordel ! Je venais juste de ranger ! » Geignit Lily avec un air dégouté. _

_Arlette haussa les épaules, peu concernée. Elle se sentait agacé par l'interruption, et le vague sentiment d'être épié lui rebroussa les poils de la nuque. Elle se considérait comme une prédatrice, et n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde autrement qu'avec peur ou appréhension, en tout cas sans son expresse autorisation. De son côté Lily ne semblait pas plus heureuse de l'invasion. Il y eut un silence durant lequel elles lancèrent un regard peu amène aux trois hommes, dont le plus petit semblait terriblement mal à l'aise. _

_« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle finalement froidement à son amie. _

_Elle haussa les épaules._

_« Ils sont là pour me soupçonner du meurtre du beau cul qui gèle à trois pâté de maison d'ici. »_

_« Ah ça, pour un beau cul… » fit pensivement Arlette avec un regard un peu vague. _

_« Ils ont retrouvé du matériel que je vends sur place. Du coup je deviens le suspect numéro un ! »_

_« Fallait bien que devienne numéro un de quelque chose » railla Arlette avant d'essuyer une larme d'émotion imaginaire. « Je suis tellement fière de toi Sissi ! » _

_Elle esquiva un canard rose qui volait vers son visage : » NE M'APPEL PAS SISSI ANNETE ! »_

_« C'est ARLETTE bordel ! » _

_Elles commencèrent à se jeter des trucs de la boutique au visage et lorsque la main d'Arlette tomba sur un fouet elle eut un grand sourire sadique. _

_« Tu crois vraiment que tes canards en plastiques on la moindre chance contre des années de pratique de maniement du fouet ? Très jolie fouet d'ailleurs, tu le mettras sur mon compte ? » _

_« T'y connais rien en canard, t'es sur de vouloir tenter ta chance ?! Oui oui, sur. C'est vrai que c'est une jolie couleur hein ? »_

_« T'y connais rien en canard, t'es sur de vouloir tenter ta chance ?! Oui oui, sur. C'est vrai que c'est une jolie couleur hein ? » _

_« Si on vous dérange, n'hésite pas à le dire ! » Lâcha finalement John Watson, exaspéré par l'absence de réaction totale des deux frère Holmes. _

_Et pour cause, les deux observaient la scène comme une ménagère devant sa série Z du mercredi après-midi. Les deux femmes se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers lui, et leurs regards moqueurs lui rappelèrent curieusement ceux de certaines autres personnes qu'il ne nommerait pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne faisait aucun doute que ces deux femmes avaient un sérieux grain ! Un téléphone sonna, et Back in black d'ACDC retentit dans l'air. Ce fut la grande brune méprisante qui répondit. Une voix stridente hurla depuis l'appareil qu'Arlette avait précautionneusement mis à trente centimètre de son oreille. _

_« Oui Jane ? _

__ MISS ARLETTE, LES POULETS VEULENT PERQUISITIONNER VOTRE BUREAU ! _

__ ... T'as eu le temps de planquer mes réserves de bouffe ? Le premier qui touche à mon pop-corn je le castre et je donne ses couilles à bouffer à sa famille ! »_

_« Tu sais Arlette, t'es sensé t'inquiété qu'ils trouvent des trucs compromettant dans tes affaires, pas pour ta bouffe. » Fit judicieusement remarquer Lily. _

_Elle haussa les épaules. _

_« M'en fout, s'ils trouvent des chiffres trafiqué je dirais que c'est la faute de Jane. Elle s'en fiche elle aussi alors. » _

_« T'es vraiment immorale. » ria Lily._

_« Ammorale serait plus exacte » répliqua distraitement Arlette tandis que son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime. _

_Elle avait beau avoir l'air décontracté, son cerveau était en ébullition. Elle n'aimait pas travailler dans cette entreprise, mais son grand-père la lui avait confié le temps de se remettre de sa maladie, alors elle ne pouvait pas permettre que quoique ce soit aille de travers. Même quand elle n'était pas à son bureau, elle gardait toujours une part de son attention à réfléchir aux différents problèmes de multinationale, et ses décisions n'étaient jamais prises sur un coup de tête malgré les apparences. _

_« Appel les avocats du 13 ème étages pour qu'ils supervisent ça. J'en veux aussi un chez la famille des pauvres crétins de notre boite qui se sont fait tué, histoire qu'ils ne nous posent pas de problème. Appel le gérant des RH et débriefe le pour qu'il se charge de tout ça. Je veux une annonce publique aux médias sur le sujet d'ici demain matin. Ce sera tout. » _

_Elle raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de s'étirer. « T'ain quelle merde s'te boite ! »_

_« Tu devrais la filer à ton père ou tes frères si ça t'emmerde à ce point. »_

Arlette lui lança un regard plein de mépris et de suffisance qui ne lui était pas tellement destiné.

« Et puis quoi encore ! Alors ça jamais, ils en ont trop envie, comme si j'allais leur faire plaisir. Pfff ! Quand tu penses que mon deuxième frère se marie… ça fout le jetons tu trouves pas ? C'est tellement… normal comme vie ! Il se fiche du pouvoir, de l'argent, de l'entreprise, et sa fiancée est quelqu'un de sympathique. Yerk… »

« Je ne pense pas que le mariage de votre frère soit ce qui fout le plus les jetons dans votre vie… » Marmonna Watson.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, finit les plaisanteries. » Déclara l'autre type qu'elle avait vu à son bureau, Sherlock Holmes. « Ce sont des réactions tout à fait hors du commun que vous nous avez montré, ce qui ne fait que renforcer les soupçons qui pèse sur vous. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Tu sais Lily, si c'est vraiment toi qui a fait ça je serais très fâchée. T'aurais pu m'inviter pour les festivités ! » S'exclama Arlette.

« Et si c'est toi, très chère Arlette… merci pour la pub, mais t'aurais pu mettre mes accessoires un peu plus en valeur ! Et je serais très surprise, je ne pensais pas que tu avais autant d'imagination ! »

« Oh, si j'avais été la meurtrière j'aurais été très flattée sois en sûr ! »

« C'est la preuve que je ne suis pas la meurtrière tu sais, je t'aurais invité, je ne suis pas égoïste moi ! »

« C'est vrai, désolé de t'avoir soupçonnée… Pour me faire pardonner je te paierais les meilleurs avocats d'Angleterre s'ils te poursuivent, et si jamais tu vas quand même en prison je te ferais évader par une bande de beaux gosses avec des abdos en béton. »

« Super merci !

Et le mecs pas blonds oublie pas hein, ajouta Lily avec un clin d'œil appuyé »

Les deux Holmes accompagnés du Docteur regardèrent les deux jeunes femmes partirent dans leur délire interprétatifs sans les y suivre, seul Watson imaginais un peu là où elles voulaient en venir mais Sherlock et Mycroft préférèrent complètement effacer les sous-entendu de toutes leurs phrases, pour leur santé mentale oblige.

« Bon, faites ce que vous voulez, rajouta Lily en s'adressant directement à eux, mais j'ai autre chose à faire. Vous voyez, j'ai une boutique à tenir. »

Le regard gris et froid de Mycroft se posa avec elle l'air de dire qu'il avait aussi un boulot, mais comme elle était trop gênée pour le soutenir elle préféra détourner son regard.

« De toute façon j'ai des dossiers urgents qui m'attendent, déclara soudain Mycroft.

« C'est sur que le gouvernement est plus important que des meurtres en séries, ironisa Sherlock. »

Le regard qui lui lança Jon disait clairement que oui tandis que c'était au tour des deux jeunes femmes de les écouter parler, apparemment cela semblait plutôt bien les amuser.

« Je te ferais remarquer cher petit frère que les meurtres sont tes problèmes pas les miens, fit Mycroft d'une voix tellement froide et sèche qu'elle aurait fait peur à n'importe qui.

-Oui, ton régime est bien plus urgent, déclara Sherlock avec son air narquois.

-Hé ! Allé vous chamailler ailleurs ! S'agaça Lily. Y a des gens qui font la queue pour payer !

-Roh, mais je m'amusais bien moi, râla Arlette qui avait réussit à chopper un pot de pop cornes qu'elle s'enfilait en écoutant les frères Holmes.

-Tu m'aides pas là Arlette.

-Pardon. Mais, faut avouer qu'ils sont plutôt divertissants comme mecs.

-T'as qu'à sortir avec un, proposa Lily.

-Hors de questions ! Je préfère mes chéris d'amour, s'offusqua Arlette qui ne pouvait imaginer faire passer un homme avant ses tigres.

-On est toujours là, fit judicieusement remarquer Sherlock. »

Arlette lui décocha son regard spécial 'rien à foutre' tout en s'enfournant une pleine poignée de pop cornes d'un coup. Lily zieuta un client qui voulait payer, elle l'avait déjà vu dans sa boutique, c'était un de ses clients régulier, plus dans le style SM aussi d'ailleurs. Elle prit ses articles et continua son boulot en ignorant les autres qui étaient repartis dans leurs discussions au sujet du meurtre et des supposés coupables.

« ça vous fera 30euros, déclara Lily. »

L'Homme lui donna l'argent sans même décrocher la mâchoire et partit tout aussi sec.

« Un merci n'a jamais tué personne, grommela Lily en mettant l'argent dans sa caisse.

-Qui s'est ? Demanda Sherlock qui c'était silencieusement approché.

-Un type qui vient souvent ici. Pourquoi ? Vous le soupçonné aussi ? Demanda t-elle ironiquement.

-Il a acheté les même objets que ceux qu'on a retrouvé avec le corps. »

Maintenant qu'il lui faisait remarqué, il n'avait pas tord, ce client acheté toujours dans du SM et très souvent les même articles. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention mais c'était bizzare qu'il rachète toujours les même.

« -Vous connaissez son nom ? »

Lily fit la moue et fouilla sous son comptoir, elle faisait une fiche pour les clients réguliers qui pouvaient ainsi gagner des points. Oui, ça se fait aussi dans une boutique de sex-shop.

« Zachary Browns, lu t-elle sur la feuille. »

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Sherlock de façon totalement inattendue, surprenant Lily surtout qu'il ressemblait à un psychopathe qui venait de coincer sa proie dans un coin et n'allait pas tarder à la tuer avec plaisir. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et se retourna vers la porte dans un geste théâtrale qui fit claquer son manteau comme une acteur de scène dramatique.

« Merci, fit le Docteur Jon en passant, l'air désolé du comportement des énergumènes Holmes.

-Y a pas de mal, répondit Lily en faisant un signe de la main. »

Mycroft jeta un dernier regard vers Lily qui la laissa apparemment de marbre, alors qu'à l'intérieur ses hormones faisaient joyeusement du yoyo. Puis, une fois qu'elles furent sur qu'ils étaient bien partis et ne risquaient pas de remettre les pieds dans la boutique, elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre : un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillant.

« On pense à la même chose ?! »

Une enquête policière, de beaux mecs retrouvé mort, un vampire, et elles connaissaient le nom du principale suspect.

« Tu fais quoi ce soir ? Demanda distraitement Arlette en continuant de s'enfiler des pop cornes.

-Y a une émotion sur l'élevage des escargots sur la télé, déclara Lily.

-Sérieux ?! S'indigna son amie.

-Mais nan ! Je déconne ! Je fais rien parce qu'il y a jamais rien à faire dans cette ville ennuyeuse !

-Alors, ça te dis une soirée entre filles ?

-Une soirée entre filles ? Pyjama et bonbons ?

-Naaaan plutôt déguisement et bonbons, plaisanta Arlette qui commençait à avoir une idée plus précise de ce qu'elles allaient faire.

-J'ai du mal à te suivre là, avoua Lily en fronçant le sourcils.

-Ce soir c'est Halloween ! C'est une excuse en béton pour squatter chez les gens !

-Oh putin ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Donc tu veux qu'on se déguise et qu'on se pointe chez ce type pour voir si c'est lui le meurtrier, récapitula Lily.

-Dis pas que ça t'intéresse pas, fit Arlette avec un sourire en coin.

-J'avoue, je ne le dirais pas. Donc, ce soir on se retrouve ici et on va direct chez ce type ?

-Ouaip ! Ça va être géant ! Déclara Arlette qui avait les yeux qui pétillaient pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-Le pauvre, il va regretter d'avoir éveillé notre intérêt, prophétisa Lily. »

Arlette repartit l'air déterminée, elle devait choisir son déguisement et régler cette affaire de police histoire d'avoir l'esprit tranquille pour la soirée. Pendant ce temps, Lily qui n'avait pas vu le temps défilé eut à peine le temps de prendre tout les clients qui s'étaient ajoutés pendant tout le temps qu'avait était là les Holmes. Une fois le dernier partit elle vit qu'il était déjà presque trois heures de l'après-midi, il fallait encore qu'elle aille fouiller dans ses affaires voir si elle avait quelque chose de métable pour se déguiser ou si elle devait aller faire quelques emplettes. Elle ferma son magasin, de toute façon avec la pub que lui faisait tout ces meurtres elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour le rendement.

Elle sortit, ferma la grille et partit à quelques rues de là, elle rentra par la porte grâce à son badge et batailla quelques minutes contre la serrure qui refusait systématiquement de s'ouvrir ! Lily était persuadé que sa serrure avait une conscience propre ! Quand elle partait le matin elle avait aucun problème pour fermer mais dès qu'elle rentrait c'était presque impossible d'ouvrir sa porte, celle-ci lui aurait dit 'casse-toi' ne l'aurait pas beaucoup surpris. La jeune femme se jeta sur son frigo et fit une moue dégoûté quand elle vit qu'il était quasiment vide, elle attrapa la bouteille de coca en refermant la porte. Tout en buvant directement au goulot elle fouilla dans les placard et finit par trouver des biscuits à grignoter, elle allait devoir attendra avant d'avoir un repas plus complet.

Une fois son appétit un peu apaisé elle partit dans sa chambre et entreprit de mettre à sac son armoire et tout ses placards, elle en ressortit une robe noir aux manches longues qui compensaient le fait qu'elle arrivait juste en-dessous des faces et que le décolleté ne cachait plus grand chose. Par l'opération du saint-esprit elle réussit même à remettre la main sur un vieux chapeau de sorcière qu'elle avait dû avoir étant petite, même si elle ne se souvenait plus comment elle l'avait eu. Ensuite, elle passa plusieurs heures à essayer de se maquiller : elle assombrit son regard, peigna ses lèvres en noirs, vernis ses ongles de façon tout aussi sombre, et fouilla dans ses bijoux pour retrouver ses vieux colliers de son époque gothique. Elle en enfila un : celui avec des broderies noirs et une croix noirs qui retombait entre ses seins.

Finalement elle s'admira un moment dans le miroir avec une moue un peu dubitative, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de passer des heures à se maquiller, se coiffer, et s'habiller donc elle ne savait pas trop si c'était bon ou pas. Un regard sur l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était déjà 18 heures, dehors la nuit était déjà tombé, Arlette risquait de l'attendre ! Lily attrapa sa veste en cuir en vitesse et referma son appartement tout aussi vite. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa boutique mais Arlette n'y était pas, elle fit la moue pensant que son amie allait encore arriver à la bour n'ayant même pas vue l'heure à moins que Jane ne lui rappelle.

Mais, sa médisance fut trompée car elle vit bientôt son amie qui arrivait au bout de la rue. De là où elle était, Lily ne pouvait pas voir comment son amie s'était déguisée. La nuit était rapidement tombée et elle ne pouvait rien distinguer dans se noir de poix. Finalement, son amie se positionna devant elle, juste en-dessous du lampadaire dressé devant sa boutique. Un fou rire naquit dans la bouche de Lily sans qu'elle puisse le faire taire ou même le dissimuler.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer ? Demanda Arlette visiblement contrarié de la réaction de son amie.

-Rien, rien. Mais, juste t'imagines les deux enquêtrices allumeuses, le pauvre type va rien comprendre, s'exclama Lily en se laissant aller à rire comme une folle.

-C'est bon, j'avais que ça à me mettre, ronchonna Arlette qui ne pouvait empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-C'est sur qu'une dompteuse de tigre en cuir ça fait peur !

-Élisabeth ? Demanda Arlette avec un sourire mauvais pour le coup.

-OK, je m'arrêtes là, se stoppe immédiatement Lily qui avait juste une sainte horreur de son vrai prénom.

-Et maintenant ?

-On va chez Zachary Browns, déclara Lily gonflée à bloc. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent et prirent la direction de l'adresse indiquée sur le papier de Lily. Elles durent marcher un moment, Lily n'ayant pas compris que c'était carrément en-dehors de la ville : l'adresse les conduisit jusque dans un quartier assez éloignée et mal éclairé, ce qui rajoutait à l'ambiance halloweenesque. Elles croisèrent des enfants déguisées qui couraient un peu partout mais plus elles avançaient plus ceux-ci ce faisaient rare et, comme si l'ambiance l'obligeait, elles parlèrent de moins en moins jusqu'à ce taire complètement. La noir et l'atmosphère oppressante faisaient qu'elles étaient sur leur qui vive, ayant toutes les deux des notions de combats (situations obliges), leurs instincts leur soufflaient de ne pas se laisser aller. Surtout qu'en d'un moment à l'autre une espèce de gobelin pouvait leur surgir sous les pattes alors que ce n'était qu'un gamin déguisé. De plus, les rares adultes ou adolescents qu'elles croisaient leur jetaient des regards plus qu'intéressés. Lily serra le canard en plastique qu'elle avait dans la main, hésitant à l'utiliser déjà sur l'un d'eux si jamais il avait l'idée de les approcher de trop près.

Finalement, elles s'arrêtèrent devant un portail en bois, mais étrangement (surtout aidé par le noir), elles n'arrivaient pas à discerner la bâtisse. Lily plissa les yeux mais c'était peine perdue, peut-être que le maison était plus loin et que du coup elles ne pouvaient pas la voir. La jeune femme ouvrit le portail et entra avec Arlette à sa suite. Il y avait comme une sorte de petite colline qu'elles durent gravir pour arriver jusqu'à la demeure du soupçonné vampire. Saut que ce n'était pas du tout une maison, c'était un manoir ! Lily, qui avait pourtant l'habitude des château, ne put retenir un sifflement admirateur devant la beauté du manoir qui se dressait devant elles : il était éclairé par des guirlandes ce qui semblait souligner l'air terrifiant de la baraque.

« -Je veux bien une maison comme ça, déclara Arlette avec l'air satisfait de l'acheteur qui a enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps.

-On dirait un manoir de tueur en série, fit remarquer Lily.

-Justement ! S'exclama Arlette. T'imagine comment ça doit être géniale dedans ! Y a peut-être encore des restes...

-N'en dis pas plus ! J'aime les corps entiers moi !

-Pfff, petite joueuse ! En tout cas, on cherche un tueur en série donc si ça ressemble à une maison de tueur en série, c'est qu'on est dans la bonne voix, exposa Arlette.

-Ouai, reste plus qu'à sonner maintenant, fit Lily. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, appréhendant légèrement la suite mais surtout complètement excité à l'idée de ce qu'elles allaient pouvoir trouver dans ce manoir, et surtout sur quel genre de type elles allaient mettre la main dessus. Et puis, s'il était vraiment un vampire ? A cette seule pensée Lily se mit à rêver : ce sera la porte vers un autre monde remplit de créature imaginaire et loin de la monotonie de sa petite vie londonienne.

Toute excitée Lily toqua à la porte.

_Lorsque la grande porte envieux bois s'ouvrit, ce fut sur un personnage qui suintait littéralement, sa peau était brillante de sueur, et pas parce qu'il avait fait du sport. Non, ce type était juste dégueulasse. Cheveux blonds sales ramené en arrière et qui n'avaient certainement pas besoin de gel pour tenir en place, peau pale dans le style le plus glauque de celui qui ne voit pas souvent la lumière du jour, il était plutôt grand, la dépassant d'une tête, et avait les pupilles dilatés. Si ce type était vampire, mieux valait le jeter dans un crématorium tant pour lui épargner de se réveiller tous les matins avec une tronche pareil que pour éviter la désillusion collective de tous les amoureux du vampirisme. Il était révulsant. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à faire remarquer plus tard à son amie qu'elle avait quand même de drôle de client ! Le regard qu'il posa sur elles glissa comme un doigt sur du beurre fondu, et même elle, Arlette la femme la plus blasé et morbide du monde, trouva ça très désagréable. Une lueur lubrique avait éclairé son regard, et elle songea que si elle dégainait son fouet par réflexe défensif, il le prendrait surement comme une invitation sm. Quel dommage qu'une si belle baraque appartienne à un type pareil. Pas moyen qu'elle la rachète s'il finissait à l'ombre, parce qu'elle refuser du vivre dans la maison d'une limace ambulante._

« Des bonbons ou un sort ! » Lança gaiment Lily qui s'y connaissait plus en banalité qu'elle.

« Bonsoir, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à avoir de la visite. » fit remarquer Zachary Browns avec un sourire de serpent.

Vous vous souvenez de cette scène dans Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets, où le malheureux protagoniste perd tous les os de son bras à cause de son crétin de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal ? Cette impression dégoutante en face du bras flasque du garçon ? Et bien Arlette avait exactement le même sentiment envoyant la face de l'homme s'animer.

« C'est vrai que vous auriez pu faire un peu d'effort pour les décorations, on loupe facilement l'entrée ! » continua joyeusement Lily qui pourtant se sentait vraiment pas en sécurité.

« Bon, c'est pas pour faire ma rabats joie, mais je me pèle, alors soit vous avez des bonbons soit z'en avez pas, mais j'ai pas envie de finir le cul congelé sur le seuil perso. » grogna Arlette qui mourrait effectivement de froid même si elle avait suffisamment de dignité pour être capable de se retenir de trembler et de claquer des dents.

Le ventre à l'air au mois d'Octobre, elle avait un sérieux problème ! Songea-t-elle. Browns s'écarta de l'entrée.

« Venez donc à l'intérieur, je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose pour vous contenter. » déclara-t-il avec un sous-entendu vraiment dérangeant.

Lily qui s'était reprise et avait dû se mordre la joue pour ne pas rire devant son air de chat grognon fut la première à entrer, suivit d'une Arlette un peu crispé qui du vraiment invoquer toute sa volonté pour ne pas soupirer en entrant au chaud. Et elle comprit pourquoi il suait comme un porc : c'était un vrai sonna à l'intérieur. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour être capable de chauffer aussi bien un espace aussi grand, mais pour le coup elle s'en fichait un peu. On se serait cru dans une serre et très rapidement le froid la quitta pour laisser place à une moiteur ambiante presque incommodante.

« Le salon est pas ici, installez-vous le temps que je fouille dans mes placards ! » leur annonça-t-il en leur indiquant une salle proche.

Alors qu'elles pénétraient dans une grande salle couverte de tapis avec une cheminé immense et des fauteuils en cuir qui avaient l'air tip top niveau confort, Arlette qui avait l'ouïe fine entendit le cliquetis d'une porte qu'on ferme. A clef. Avec Lily elles échangèrent un regard évident.

« Si c'est pas lui » chuchota Lily. « Je suis prête à fermer boutique et me reconvertir dans la vente de peluches roses. »

« Je te signale que t'en vent. Mais sinon je suis d'accord. La question est : que fait-on maintenant ? »

« C'est toi qui a eu l'idée de venir je te signale ! »

« On peut pas penser à tout. » répliqua Arlette avec un sourire goguenard.

Le danger lui manquait. Avant, au cirque, elle bravait la mort à chaque instant durant son spectacle, et elle avait adorée chacune de ces minutes, même quand elle avait failli y perdre une main. Alors que là, que risquaient-elle à part une belle frayeur ? Ce type ne pouvait rien contre elles deux. Et même s'il avait une arme, Arlette se savait tout à fait capable de lui dire suffisamment de chose affreuse pour le pousser à se tirer une balle dans la tête alors… Elle s'installa tranquillement sur un fauteuil en baillant tandis que Lily lui faisait les gros yeux avant de renoncer. Et puis après tout, elle était venue pour s'amuser !

« Tu te crois chez mémé ? » lui lança-t-elle ironiquement.

« Aaaah mémé… c'est la seule à avoir jamais eu la moindre autorité sur moi tu sais ! C'est elle qui m'a transmis l'amour des tigres, parce qu'elle était elle-même une tigresse ! »

« T'as toujours réponse à tout comme ça ? »

« Euh… je crois bien oui. »

« Pff ! »

« Mesdemoiselles. Je suis navré, je n'ai pas de bonbon mais j'ai du thé et des viennoiseries si ça vous intéresse. » Fit Browns en revenant, un plateau dans les mains qu'il posa sur la table basse.

Nouvel échange de regard. Arlette haussa les épaules, Lily s'installa à côté d'elle. La dompteuse pris sa tasse, mais la renversa sur sa voisine qui cria.

« Bordel c'est chaud tu peux pas faire gaffe s'pèce de salope ?! »

« Oups ! Désolé j'ai pas fait exprès ! »

« Mes vêtements sont trempés maintenant ! C'est malin ! Bon sang ! »

Pour Lily, ilétait clair qu'Arlette l'avait fait exprès, la raison quand a elle… soit c'était vraiment une salope, et c'était le cas, soit elle avait voulu dire quelque chose. Probablement que les thé était drogué mais ça elle s'en doutait déjà. Ou sinon elle lui offrait juste une excuse pour sortir de la vue de leur hote pour aller fouiner pendant qu'elle ferrait diversion.

« Désolé, je peux utiliser votre salle de bain ? » demanda-t-elle au supposé tueur avec unsourire angélique.

« Bien sur, c'est au fond du couloir à droite. »

« Merci ! »

Et là-dessus elle sorti du salon avec la ferme intention de fouiller toute les pièces entre elle et la salle de bain.

_Pendant ce temps, Arlette soupirait devant les viennoiseries. Étaient-elles droguées aussi ?_

« C'est vous qui les avez faites ? » demanda-t-elle mine de rien en reniflant le dessus d'un éclair au chocolat.

« Hélas ça ne fait pas parti de mes compétences. » répondit le blond avec un sourire qui lui coupa l'appétit.

Elle reposa à regret l'éclair, mais s'arrêta à mi-parcours.

« Les viennoiseries c'est mal… » Marmonna-t-elle pour expliquer son hésitation (en fait elle s'en fichait pas mal des calories, mais elle ne voulait pas se faire droguer alors…)

« Moins que les bonbons. » répliqua le blond avec un clin d'œil.

Et, comme si ça faisait la moindre différence, alors qu'il regardait ailleurs, elle enfourna l'éclair au chocolat et le goba presque avec un air de chat devant une gamelle de lait. Elle réalisa sa bêtise presque immédiatement, mais comme pour tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'avait aucun regret ! Et au vue du grand sourire que lui offrit le criminel, il y avait effectivement quelque chose dedans qui n'était pas supposé y être. Tant qu'elle en était capable, elle décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot.

« Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas très futé ? » lança-t-elle de la même manière dont elle s'adressait à un employé particulièrement demeuré.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » fit Browns en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh non, pas la peine de vous excuser. Votre petite histoire m'a bien diverti le temps que ça a duré, même si à cause de vous des stupides flics son venue mettre leur sale pate dans mes affaires. Honnêtement, pourquoi toujours mes employés ? Je suis sûr qu'ils en ont d'aussi bien golée ailleurs ! M'enfin passons. Les accessoires, Zach. Les accessoires. Qui est assez stupide pour racheter périodiquement les mêmes accessoires à la même boutique pour ensuite les réutiliser sur une scène de crime ? Non, vraiment, vous m'avez déçu sur ce coup-là. »

Elle commençait à se sentir un peu engourdie mais ne perdit pas son sourire de tigresse et son regard sombre et méprisant qui réussissait toujours à mettre ses interlocuteurs dans tous leurs états. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ni en bloque tout d'abord et avait prévu quelques piques biens senties pour le pousser à tout cracher, mais il n'en fit rien.

« Comment oses-tu garce ! » s'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement.

« Reconnais le Zach, c'était quand même très con de ta part. Tu es même allé jusqu'à acheter tes articles sous le nez de Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes. Pas très fut-fut tu l'admettras ! »

« Tu ne diras pas ça dans 5 minutes… »

« 5 minutes ? C'est donc le temps de diffusion de la drogue dont a été fourrée la pâtisserie ? hum. Plutôt rapide. Racontes moi, je suis curieuse, tu les as drogué aussi tes petits copains ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais trouver ça banal et ennuyeux. »

« Espèce de sale… ! »

Une sonnerie à la porte l'interrompue et il la foudroya du regard, sans pouvoir effacer la lueur d'inquiétude qui venait de s'y allumer. Deuxième coup de sonnette, il se résolu à aller voir pendant qu'Arlette réalisait que c'était une drogue très spéciale qui courrait maintenant dans ses veines : elle lui retirait toute ses forces et pourtant son esprit allait très bien ! Elle gloussa comme une demeurée et fut instantanément horrifié d'elle-même. Rectification, son esprit partait en couille. C'était quoi ? Un euphorisant ?

_« Mr Zachary Browns ? » fit une voix lointaine venant de l'entrée. __« Et vous êtes ? »__« Sherlock Holmes » / « Mycroft Holmes » répondirent simultanément les hommes en s'empiétant la parole. __« Euh... John Watson. » Rajouta après coup la troisième roues de la trottinette. __Il y eut un bruit sourd, Zach claqua la porte et pris la fuite, s'enfonçant dans son manoir pour se planquer très certainement, ce qui laissa le champ libre aux trois hommes pour rentrer. Elle entendit des bruits de pas alors qu'elle glissait sur le cuir du canapé au point d'avoir les yeux au niveau de la poitrine, incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle entendit des bruits de pas et des voix mais avait la flemme de les écouter. __« John, vient voir par là. » demanda tout à fait normalement Sherlock en mettant un pied dans le salon. __« Quoi ? Oh mon dieu mais… elle morte ? » s'exclama Watson en arrivant et en avisant le corps inanimé d'Arlette. __« Je n'en sais rien, c'est au médecin de nous le dire non ? » __« Oh, oui bien sur. »__Quand il s'approcha pour prendre son pouls, Arlette due se résoudre à leur prêter attention. __« Raich ! » s'écria-t-elle gaiment avec se mettre à ricaner comme une alcoolique en faisant sursauter Watson. __« Elle est vivante. » déclara-t-il.__« Merci pour cette brillante réflexion » lança d'une voix pincée Mycroft. __« Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda Sherlock avant de lever les yeux au ciel comme elle continuer de ricaner. __Avec John, ils entreprirent de la remettre droite et assise mais elle s'effondra aussitôt qu'ils la lâchèrent. C'était particulièrement déplacé de voir la méprisante pdg de la plus grand multinationale de l'immobilier de Londres glousser comme une idiote. Puis Sherlock avisa finalement la combinaison de cuir et haussa un sourcil.__Drôle de manière de s'habiller quand le thermomètre est presque dans le négatif. Son regard accrocha vaguement le pantalon moulant avant de se concentrer sur la « scène du crime ». Viennoiseries, thé, soucoupe renversé, il en déduisit rapidement que tout était drogué, y compris Arlette Félix. Puis son regard tomba sur son décolleté bien mis en valeur et il leva les yeux au ciel. __« Si je vous aidais ce serait moins drôle… » marmonna Arlette en ricanant. __« J'ai l'impression que la vie est très drôle pour vous en ce moment. » répliqua Sherlock. __« Pfffuuuufufufu ! La drogue ça compte pas ! » se marra-t-elle._

_« La drogue ça compte toujours. » Répliqua gaiement Sherlock._

« Bon, z'aller le choper ou vous restez là à me mater ? » marmonna-t-elle. « Tain fait chaud ici… Hé, quitte à être out, vous voulez pas me filer un autre gâteau, ils sont graves bons ! »

Ok, si le reste ne l'avait pas convaincu, là, il était sûr qu'elle était totalement out. On n'aurait pas pu trouver plus opposé à la personnalité de la jeune femme. Au moins, pas de risque qu'elle se mette en travers de leur route pour retrouver Browns.

Pendant ce temps là, dans une des nombreuses pièces du grand manoir, Lily s'appliquait à tout fouiller sans la moindre gêne. Elle avait commencé par la salle de bain, histoire d'en profiter pour nettoyer tout le thé qu'Arlette avait renversé sur sa magnifique robe. A force de persévérance et d'insulte elle avait réussit à en efface une grosse partie mais il restait toujours un rond mouillé qui faisait un peu bizarre. Leana finit par abandonner, de toute façon elle avait autre chose à faire que nettoyer une robe qu'elle mettait tout les cinq ans.

-Boon, voyons voir où il pourrait cacher des truuucs, fit Leana en commençant à farfouiller.

S'il utilisait de la drogue peut-être qu'il en avait dans sa salle de bain. Logique imparable. Elle commença donc à vider méticuleusement et un par un tout les placards de la salle sans rien y trouver. Elle dû bien y passer un quart d'heure sans aucuns résultats, elle commença à s'inquiéter en se disant que le vampire allait pas tarder à répliquer si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Mais, elle se souvient qu'elle l'avait laissé avec Arlette. Enfaîte, elle pourrait tout aussi bien y passer la journée que la pauvre vampire n'avait aucune chance d'échapper aux griffes acérées de son amie au lubie étranges.

-Salle de bain fait, voyons ce qu'il y a d'autre, déclara Leana en sortant dans le couloir.

Un soupir de désespoir lui échappa quand elle se souvient qu'elle était dans un (putin) de manoir, qui faisait au moins trois kilomètres de longs avec une pièce tout les deux mètres. Elle croisa les doigts pour qu'il n'y ait pas plusieurs étages parce que sinon ce serait pas d'une journée dont elle aurait besoin mais d'une année entière ! Leana serra les poings, se motivant à bloque et se jeta dans la pièce d'en face pour y trouver quoi que ce soit qui permette d'inculper le vampire à leurs places.

Elle se retrouva donc dans une chambre, plutôt spacieuse d'ailleurs, et plongée dans le noir, elle mit plusieurs minutes à trouver le bouton pour allumer la lumière. Et quand elle l'eut allumé, elle découvrit une chambre digne d'une princesse (et elle s'y connaissait) avec un lit à baldaquin, une coiffeuse en nacre blanc, tout ça dans un état avancé de poussière accumulée.

-Beurk, laissa tomber Leana en remontant ses manches.

Elle dû fouiller partout, dans les tiroirs, les placards remplis d'araignée, elle regarda même sous le lit mais aucunes traces d'objets inculpant ou même de corps de beau-gosse caché sous la couette.

-C'est est frustrant cette histoire, soupira Leana en se demandant comment s'en sortait son amie. Bon, chambre numéro 1 faites.

Elle sortit à nouveau dans le couloir et passa à la salle suivante, qui se révéla être encore une chambre. Leana songea que si jamais elle voulait donner une réception, ce pourrait être un très bon choix ce manoir vu toutes les pièces qu'il y avait. Mais en tout cas, ce vampire n'était pas non plus complètement débile : il n'y avait aucunes traces de quoi que ce soit, ni de sang, ni de drogues, et encore moins d'une quelconque présence humaine à part la sienne. Soudain, elle eut une illumination : elle aurait dû voir s'il se reflétait dans un miroir, comme ça elle aurait directement su s'il était vraiment un vampire ou non ! C'était une supère idée ! Elle devait absolument retourner dans la salle principale pour essayer ! Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas de miroir sur elle, soudain elle regretta de ne pas être aussi féminine que les autres filles, pour le coup cela lui aurait vraiment facilité la vie.

Du coup, Leana entreprit de fouiller les pièces non plus pour trouver de quelconque preuves mais juste pour mettre la main sur un miroir. De toutes façon, toutes les salles (chambres, salle de bain, wc...) étaient vides, recouvertes de poussières et sans la moindre trace d'indices. Sauf qu'elle ne trouva pas non plus de miroirs. Peut-être que ça voulait dire qu'il était vraiment un vampire : quel vampire aimerait se souvenir constamment qu'il n'a pas de reflet ? Bon, elle voyait mal comment elle pourrait défendre ça devant un juge mais c'était déjà une base !

-Un miroir ! S'exclama Leana à haute voix soudainement.

Effectivement, dans la 453ième chambre elle trouva un miroir murale qui, de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix, devrait aller. Leana entreprit de décrocher le fruit de ses recherches (qui c'était dit que l'accrocher super haut était une bonne idée?) tout en étant sur la pointe des pieds, debout sur une chaise, les mains tendues au maximum, tout cela dans un équilibre dès plus précaires. Et bien sûr, alors qu'elle avait enfin réussit à décrocher le petit file qui reliait le miroir à un clou dans le mur, pile au moment où le file sautait, elle sentit le poids du miroir sur elle qui l'emportait en arrière tandis qu'elle essayait désespérément de se rattraper à ce qu'elle trouvait, c'est à dire rien du tout.

-KYA ! Fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire pendant qu'elle s'écroulait avec le miroir sur elle.

Apparemment, la nuit d'Halloween était pleine de surprise car au lieu de se rétamer avec beaucoup de grâce au sol sous une pluie de verre brisée, elle se retrouva juste sur un corps, et entendit seulement le verre se briser à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est pensé ? Demanda t-elle à haute voix sans comprendre.

-Si vous pouviez vous lever de sur moi, je vous en serez très reconnaissant, fit une voix pincée.

-Oh ! Pardon, s'excusa Leana en se levant soudainement de Mycroft qui lui avait apparemment servie de piste d'atterrissage.

Mycroft attrapa volontiers la main qu'elle lui tendait et trouva son regard soudainement confronté au profond décolleté de la robe de la jeune femme. Depuis combien temps n'avait-il pas prêté attention à une femme, trop occupé par ses affaires, son frère, et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour se couper du reste du monde ?

-Mes yeux sont plus haut, fit négligemment Leana en souriant.

Le fait qu'il ait posé ses yeux gris sur sa poitrine la mettait quelque part plus à l'aise qu'au début, il était plus normal que ce qu'elle avait crû, enfin c'était pas encore le type qu'on croise normalement dans la rue mais c'était déjà un bon début.

-Et par pitié, arrêtes de me dire 'vous', je suis pas une princesse, ajouta Leana.

Mycroft reprit son parapluie qui était tombé en tentant de reprendre contenance, ne comprenant pas comment son comportement si... Détaché, avait pu être autant mis à mal par une femme aussi dérangée que celle qu'il avait en face de lui. Sa dernière phrase le fit tout de même un peu tiquer, il se retourna face à elle pour l'interroger.

-Techniquement, si v. tu es une princesse, répliqua Mycroft qui fit la grimace en prononçant le 'tu' comme si parler aussi familièrement lui déplaisait.

-Si tu veux qu'on soit ami, ne parle plus de ça non plus, rajouta Leana.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de recevoir des ordres, déclara froidement Mycroft.

-Dommage, chantonna Leana. Oh ! Mon dieu mon miroir ! S'écria t-elle quand elle vit l'étendue du désastre.

-C'était à vous ?

-Techniquement... Non, mais je comptais m'en servir !

-Pour quoi faire si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Bah, je me disais, si ce type est vraiment un vampire, il ne doit pas avoir de reflet dans le miroir, donc je voulais voir ce que ça donnait, expliqua rapidement Leana. Mais, c'est un peu rappé maintenant.

Leana soupira en regardant les morceaux de verres dispersaient dans la chambre, elle en remarqua un assez gros, de la taille de sa main ouverte, elle décida de le récupérer, refusant d'abandonner si près du but. Mycroft toujours un peu en arrière pu admirer la superbe vue de la robe trop courte de Leana qui n'avait aucune conscience de son corps et de la position qu'elle pouvait avoir ni de la vue qu'elle pouvait offrir. Et Mycroft restait un homme.

-Bon, j'ai un bout de miroir ça devrait suffire !

Puis, comme si elle réalisait enfin, elle se retourna face à Mycroft :

-Aufaite, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda t-elle.

-Je fouille, Sherlcok s'occupe de votre amie qui s'est faite droguer, expliqua Mycroft le visage aussi inexpressif que s'il avait parlé de la météo.

-Quoi ? Arlette droguée ?! Mon dieu, je plaints Sherlock.

-Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton amie ? S'étonna Mycroft.

-Arlette ? Jamais, fit Leana en riant, cette fille pourrait tuer un homme en dormant !

Mycroft lui lança son regard gris spécial 'mais bien sur, les êtres humains sont si bêtes', que Leana comprit immédiatement et lui renvoya son regard bleu spécial 'les mecs qui se croient supérieur sont si bêtes'. Quelqu'un qui serait entré dans la pièce à ce moment précis serait ressortis précipitamment en ressentant la pression dans la chambre qui avait de quoi effrayer les plus courageux. Finalement, Leana décida d'arrêter, elle avait autre chose qu'à faire que de perdre son temps avec un mec à qui elle n'arrivait pas à tenir tête.

-Bon, je vais fouiller les autres pièces, marmonna t-elle en sortant.

Mycroft n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la suivre, il avait un peu la flemme de se coltiner une femme mais cela lui faciliterait la vie qu'elle fasse le boulot à sa place, et qui sait, ils finiraient peut-être par trouver quelque chose.

Leana s'amusa dans les couloirs, se contentant d'ouvrir les pièces plutôt que de les fouiller de font en combles puisque de toutes façon il était plus que visible qu'elles étaient entièrement vide et inoccupés depuis bien longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve quelque chose à son goût.

-Oh ! C'est magnifique ça ! S'exclama t-elle.

Tout en disant cela elle montrait un bougeoir accroché au mur qui était ouvragé en forme de tigre en fer noir.

-ça plairait grave à Arlette ça !

L'air de rien Leana tenta de l'arracher du mur pour le récupérer et le refiler à son amie sauf qu'au lieu de s'arracher gentiment, une porte s'ouvrit brusquement la faisant tomber en avant, avec un nouveau cri tout aussi féminin que le précédent, elle se sentit tomber et elle se rattrapa comme elle pu à la première personne qu'elle croisa : c'est à dire Mycroft qui avait eu le malheur de s'approcher pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Ils s'écroulèrent tout les deux dans un vieux couloir sombre et humide dans lequel aucune lumière ne permettait de voir quoique ce soit.

-C'est une manie de tomber chez vous ? Demanda Mycroft visiblement énervé de ces aventures.

-Personnes t'as demandé de me suivre, grommela Leana qui s'était cogné la tête.

-J'imagine qu'on a plus qu'à suivre le chemin, soupira Mycroft.

Leana se releva et entreprit de suivre le chemin tant bien que mal mais comme il n'y avait aucune lumière elle ne voyait pas où elle mettait les pieds et elle était du coup obligé de marcher très lentement et Mycroft marchait juste derrière elle. Leana pouvait même sentir son souffle dans sa nuque de façon très embarrassante, pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle n'était plus du tout maîtresse d'elle-même. Si elle avait pu elle l'aurait embrassé sans aucunes raisons.

Mais, elle n'en eut pas le temps car après un tournent, le tunnel s'ouvrit devant pour déboucher sur une salle éclairé uniquement de flambeau accrochés aux murs.

-Je crois qu'on a touché le gros lots, laissa tomber Leana avec un grand sourire triomphant.

_Le détective et le médecin se rappelèrent soudain qu'ils étaient supposé retrouver un tueur en série et se remirent au travail tandis qu'Arlette continuait de glander sur le canapé tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à son problème. Elle n'avait pas senti le gout de la drogue, la dose était donc minimale parce que son gout était très précis. Et puis vue la réaction très rapide qu'avait eu son corps, il devait s'agir non de poudre mais d'un liquide ajouté dans la crème très certainement. En y pensant à deux fois, elle n'était pas paralysé, juste tellement bien que ses muscles s'étaient changé en guimauve, sans quoi elle n'aurait pas pu parler. Elle en arriva donc à la conclusion que la drogue était un mélange d'euphorisant et d'un relaxant hyper efficace qui avait touché en plein cœur la paresseuse qu'elle était. Donc si elle ne pouvait pas bouger, c'était entièrement de sa faute._

Le débat qui s'en suivit fut bref mais serré. Resterait-elle allongée à glander jusqu'à ce que la motivation lui revienne ? Honnêtement elle était bien capable d'y rester pendant des heures alors si elle devait bouger, autant que ce soit maintenant pour aller s'amuser encore un peu avec ce blanc bec, tueur de pacotille et vampire de ses fesses. Elle grommela en se décidant enfin à se relever, ce qui lui prit bien trop de temps à son gout. Elle se leva, aussi stable sur ses pied qu'un matelot en pleine tempête, et lorgna à nouveau sur les viennoiseries avant de se rappeler à l'ordre et d'entreprendre de mettre un pied devant l'autre en s'équilibrant avec ses bras tel un funambule sur un fil. Elle manqua de se prendre les pieds sur le tapis mais teint miraculeusement debout. Le tout en continuant de se marrer toute seule parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire contre l'euphorisant.

Elle vogua vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau du robinet et l'avala cul sec. Son regard tomba alors sur un couteau de cuisine et elle sourit en l'empruntant.

« Mais…vous pouvez marcher ! » s'exclama Watson qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine.

« Wouuuu bravo ! belle déductionSherlock ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Moi c'est Watson. »

« M'en fout. »

Il y eut une seconde de silence, elle posa son verre mais rata le comptoir et le verre explosa en mille morceau par terre sans qu'elle y prête attention.

« Bon, vous l'avez retrouvé notre looser de service ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop forte.

« Pas encore non, la maison est grande. »

« Pff, p'tit joueur ! »

Elle le bouscula en vacillant et fit encore quelque pas avant de s'emmêler les jambes comme une idiote et de gameller. Mais la chute fut moins longue et moins douloureuse que ce qu'elle pensait.

« Splendide performance » commenta Sherlock qui par un élan qu'il ne s'expliquait pas l'avait empêché de tomber.

Arlette ne s'amusait plus. Elle ne supportait pas les contacts avec autrui, quel que soit leur nature. C'était une intrusion qu'elle ne tolérait pas de manière impromptue. Elle décidait de toucher quelqu'un, pas l'inverse. Elle se releva et dut s'appuyer contre son torse pour corriger sa position avant de tenir debout et de faire un pas en arrière avec une expression totalement neutre sur le visage, celle qu'elle avait en entrant dans la cage aux tigres.

« Pour quelqu'un dont chaque muscle de son corps est moue comme de la guimauve, je considère cela effectivement comme une splendide performance. Sur ce, je vais chercher Lily et si vous ne vous dépêchez pas il n'y aura bientôt plus d'assassin à attraper pour vous. »

_« Parce que vous sérieusement pouvoir être plus rapide que nous dans cet état ? »_

« Peu importe mon état, je suis et je reste meilleurs que vous tous réuni. »

Et elle le contourna en titubant pour s'engager dans le couloir sans se sentir aucunement arrogante. Où se cacherait un chat si un tigre était enfermé dans le même endroit que lui ? Elle sourit sadiquement. Il se terrerait le plus profondément sous terre, et elle pariait que les caves de ce manoir devaient être vachement exotiques. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un accès, ou en l'occurrence deux, puisque quitte à avoir un passage secret, autant en avoir un deuxième menant à l'extérieur. On pouvait compter sur Lily pour fouiner et trouver la première entrée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à chercher dans le jardin la sortie. Elle fit demi-tour et faillit percuter le détective qui la suivait. Elle ne releva même pas et fit comme s'il n'existait pas, ce qui était pour le moins déstabilisant pour quelqu'un qui, même quand on ne l'aimait pas, n'était jamais ignoré.

« Vous renoncez ? » demanda avec hésitation John qui ne s'attendait pas à la voir sortir.

Elee frissonna méchamment en ouvrant la porte. Irk, elle avait oublié qu'il faisait aussi froid dehors ! Et hors de question d'emprunter une veste à la limace, elle ne voulait pas être contaminé par son… yerk. Qu'importe ! Si elle bougeait elle n'aurait pas froid, il suffisait d'en prendre la résolution. Le moyen le plus simple d'éclairer tout cet espace était encore d'y mettre le feu.

« Quelqu'un a un briquet ? »

Quand Sherlock en sorti un de sa poche, John lui lança un regard suspicieux. S'en suivit une dispute silencieuse : Non je n'ai pas recommencé à fumer ! Vide tes poches. C'est pas le moment. etc. En toute exaspération, elle alla lui prendre le briquet directement et ressorti en grommelant. Elle alluma le briquet et le jeta dans la broussaille.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! » s'écria John.

« Elle met le feu. » Répliqua Sherlock.

« Si vous aviez si froid vous n'aviez qu'à mettre un manteau ! »

« C'est ça, cause toujours… » Lâcha-t-elle en marchant pour rejoindre la route.

De là, elle aurait une meilleure vue pour repérer les mouvements, et si elle ne se trompait pas, le passage débusquait sur l'avant de la maison, le plus près de la route possible. Et de toute façon, pour un type pareil, il y avait fort à parier qu'il sauverait sa vie en se rendant à l'endroit le plus proche sans feu. Il ne pouvait pas passer par le fond de la propriété qui était entourée de mur, donc il viendrait là. Le feu se répandit rapidement et les deux compères se résolurent à la rejoindre pour ne pas finir grillé.

« Pas idiot comme solution. Radical, mais pas idiot. » Déclara Sherlock.

« Je dirais plutôt rentable. Puisque le propriétaire ne va pas tarder à finir en prison et que je compte racheter le terrain, je procède à un nettoyage précoce. Ça coute moins cher et c'est plus rapide et efficace que les moyens légaux auxquels nous sommes tenus en temps normal. Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant la loi… Bien, le reste dépend de Lily. »

Lily avança le long du mur en se collant à celui-ci pour ne pas se faire repérer par le pseudo vampire qui avait apparemment trouvé refuge dans la cave. Elle se demanda un fraction de seconde ce qu'il avait fait d'Arlette, mais il était fort probable que ce soit elle qui l'ait fait fuir aussi bas dans le manoir. Derrière elle, Mycroft avançait le plus silencieusement possible, peu habitué à ce genre d'activité de terrain, étant plus un homme de l'ombre que d'action, il préférait laisser ça à Sherlock, mais apparemment aujourd'hui c'était son tour. Devant lui, la jeune Élisabeth avançait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle cachait derrière son apparence commune avec un tel nom. Soudain, elle se retourna pour le fusiller du regard comme si elle l'avait entendu l'appeler par son vrai prénom dans sa tête ce qui surpris Mycroft. Elle ne pourrait pas être télépathe, hein ?

Soudain, Lily se stoppa net, Mycroft manqua in extrémiste de lui rentrer dedans, ce qui ne lui aurait pas déplu... Il n'avait jamais pensé ça : jamais !

Lily lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, puis elle se glissa vers le vampire, la tension était à son comble mais elle ne pouvait empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se rapprochait inexorablement de sa cible. Elle se baissa discrètement pour ramasser une tige métallique (elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir à quoi ça servait), et la planta soudainement dans le dos du vampire.

-Main en l'air ! S'écria t-elle. Un geste et je vous tire dessus sans hésiter.

Lily souriait, toute fière de sa ruse.

-Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais prendre ça pour un pistolet ? Demanda le vampire l'ai déçu qu'elle ai pu croire ça de lui.

-Zut, je suis sur que ça avait marché dans un film, soupira Lily dégoûtée.

-Je suis un vampire ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais pouvoir faire jeune fille !

Lily déglutit, la situation lui échappait complètement et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça ! Le vampire se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, la surplombant d'au moins deux bonnes têtes. Elle sentit la peur l'envahir doucement tandis qu'elle replongeait dans ses souvenirs qui lui rappelait désagréablement son impuissance, plus elle tentait de refouler ses pensées plus elle perdait pied et le vampire gagnait le contrôle de sa peur, la réduisant encore plus sous son pouvoir.

Mycroft regardait la scène sans trop savoir comment réagir, il avait d'abord était surpris par l'audace de Lily mais maintenant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne bougeait plus, il avait presque l'impression qu'elle était tétanisée de peur devant le vampire. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu l'impression, jusqu'ici, qu'elle soit du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds par qui que ce soit. Mais, plus les secondes s'égrainaient, plus elle semblait à deux doigts d'abandonner la partie.

-Tu n'es qu'une faible petite fille, cracha le vampire. Je vais te faire regrette de t'être frotté à moi !

Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'elle se souvenait les longues crises de colères de son père quand elle lui demandait seulement de pouvoir prendre ses propres décisions, toutes les fois où il lui avait imposé ses choix et qu'il l'avait obligé à choisir la voix qu'il avait dessiné pour elle, car elle n'était pas capable de décider par elle-même. Elle était trop_ faible _lui rabâchait sans cesse son père.

Trop faible pour choisir.

Trop faible pour décider.

Trop faible pour vivre.

Et il avait raison, elle était trop faible, incapable de tenir tête à son père elle avait fui loin de lui et de tout ce qu'il représentait. Elle s'était terré sous un faux nom, dans une boutique miteuse dans laquelle elle savait qu'il en viendrait jamais la chercher. Et elle resterait pour toujours la petite fille trop faible pour vivre.

Mycroft devait faire quelque chose, le vampire était maintenant sur Lily et menaçait de s'en prendre à elle d'une seconde à l'autre. Et elle continuait de rester statique comme si l'autre homme exerçait un pouvoir mystérieux qui l'empêchait de bouger. Il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, si le vampire avait un quelconque moyen d'exercer une pression sur Lily, il devait briser sa concentration : il lui balança son parapluie en pleine tête.

-Enfoiré ! Hurla le vampire en se tenant la tête que le parapluie avait heurté de plein fouet faisant même couler un peu de sang.

Mycroft ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il attrapa la même de Lily et la tira derrière lui sans qu'elle ne lui oppose la moindre résistance. Il analysa rapidement la situation : le coup qu'il avait donné un vampire ne leur donnait que quelques secondes répit, il pouvait reprendre le tunnel mais dans le noir ils se feraient rattrapé en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Mais, si leur homme s'était enfui dans la cave ce n'était sûrement pas pour se cacher, ou alors il était complètement débile, il avait dû vouloir leur échapper sans qu'ils ne le remarquent, donc sa cave devait avoir une sortie secrète qui menait en-dehors de la maison ! Il se mit à courir, analysant les moindre détails de la cave (et effaçant certain dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir pour sa santé mentale). Et finalement, derrière une cage en fer (pourquoi une cage en fer?!) il trouva une chaîne suspendue au mur qui ne semblait avoir rien à faire là. Il tira de toutes ses forces dessus et un pan entier du mur se décala pour laisser un trou ouvert par lequel leur parvenait le souffle du vent.

-On y va ! Fit Mycroft en tirant Lily qui semblait avoir perdu complètement conscience.

Ils sortirent rapidement, le passage menait directement à l'air libre, ils durent batailler quelques secondes contre un buisson qui se trouvait devant mais le temps qu'ils s'en extirpent le vampire était sur leurs talons.

-Je vais vous faire payer ! Hurlait-il complètement hors de lui.

Mycroft sentit un afflue d'adrénaline lui donner soudain des ailes et il se mit à courir comme jamais il avait couru, traînant Lily contre sa volonté jusqu'à ce qu'ils tomber sur un arbre en feu. Sur le coup, le gouvernement britannique se stoppa net, puis plutôt que de réfléchir, pour une fois, il agis à l'instinct et évita l'arbre en reprenant sa course.

_« Ca flambe vachement bien… » déclara Arlette avec une note d'admiration._

John lui lança un regard de travers mais ne répondit rien, il avait largement dépassé son quota pour aujourd'hui ! Sherlock de son côté fixait avec attention le paysage enflammé à la recherche du moindre mouvement suspect. Arlette s'étira en soupirant, pour évacuer les dernières traces d'engourdissement. Elle avait retrouvé la forme.

« Bon ! Je vais voir ce que ça donne ! » Annonça-t-elle tranquillement en s'engageant dans le champ enflammé.

Elle fit jouer les muscle de son épaule pour dérouiller un peu :

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » s'exclama John. « Vous aller vous intoxiquer avec la fumée en moins de deux minutes ! »

« Et bien j'irai sans respirer c'est tout ! Essayez un peu de m'en empêcher ! » S'énerva-t-elle.

John et Sherlock échangèrent un regard consterné et d'un seul mouvement l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras pour la tirer du feu tandis qu'elle se débattait à grand renfort de cris rageur en français. John se prit un coup de pied dans le tibia et Sherlock écopa d'un coup de coude dans la mâchoire ; mais ils tinrent bon. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive des silhouettes dans le feu. Quelques gentilles prise de Krav Maga plus tard, tandis que le tandem était occupé à rassembler les morceaux d'eux même, elle se jeta dans le feu et couru vers les silhouettes.

« Lily ! » cria-t-elle.

Quoi, elle avait le droit d'être inquiète en voyant sa farouche meilleure amie le regard vide et surtout… tenant la main à un mec guindé qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter au dernière nouvelle. Visiblement ils venaient de franchir le passage secret et vu l'empressement du Holmes, ils étiaent poursuivit. Ni une ni deux elle se jeta tel un boulet de canon pour tacler le vampire dès qu'il posa le pied sur la terre de feu.

« S'pèce d'enfoiré, si tu lui as fait uqoi que ce soit je t'arrache les couilles, je te crève les yeux et en j'enfonce tes parties dans tes orbites vide ! » rugit t'elle alors qu'une lutte sauvage s'engageait entre elle et le vampire.

Il était beaucoup plus lourd et fort qu'elle, mais elle avait la hargne et la haine et lui rendait coup pour coup, en se servant de tout ce qu'elle avait de disponible, pied, main, ongles, poings, tête, dents. Elle sentit son nez craquer, quelques-unes de ses cotes céder, mais elle s'en fichait. Il lui griffa le visage pour lui arracher les yeux avec ses ongles et l'aurait certaine fait si brusquement, un bruit sourd n'avait pas retenti et si son adversaire ne s'était pas effondré de tout son poids sur elle. Elle plissa les yeux et aperçu Sherlock, une pelle à la main, l'air particulièrement content de lui.

« La fête est finie ! »

« Hé ! D'où tu me voles ma proie sombre crétin !? »

« Je suis sur cette affaire depuis plus longtemps. » rétorqua Sherlock.

« Rien à foutre, je suis arrivé ici en première ! »

« Si je vous avais laissé faire on y serait encore ! »

« Bordel ce type est dégueulasse ! » s'écria Arlete en sentant des gouttes de sueur qui n'étaient les siennes tombers sur sa peau.

Elle eut beau pousser et se débattre de toute ses force, pas moyen de se dégager de sous se corps dégoutant. Elle se sentait oppressé et détestait ça. Mais elle préférait se couper la langue plutôt que de demander de l'aide à cet hurluberlu horripilant. Elle entendit alors des bruits de sirène, et quelques secondes plus tard elle se retrouvait des trombes d'eau glacé dessus.

Sherlock n'était pas le genre à rire de la souffrance des autres. Enfin, si, mais voilà. Quoiqu'il en soit, voir la grande pdg hautaine se faire aspergé par les pompiers et surtout son expression totalement ébahi valait la peine d'être vue. On aurait dit un chat forcé de prendre un bain, un spectacle à la fois mignon et hilarant.

« BANDE D'ENFOIRER J'AURAI VOTRE PEAUX A TOUS ET J'EN FERRAIS UN TAPIS POUR MON BUREAU ! » Hurla-t-elle.

_Les flics, une fois le feu éteint, daignèrent finalement venir arrêter le soi-disant vampire qui s'était fait assommé par un coup de pelle et Arlette fut finalement libérée de son étreinte morbide. Elle se releva avec lenteur, tira ses cheveux trempés en arrière et lança un regard proprement terrifiant à Sherlock qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'éclater de rire. Elle partit d'un pas rageur, le bouscula, et fonça droit sur son frère avec qui se trouvait Lily._

« Eh toi, dégage de l à. » ordonna-t-elle à Mycroft. « Peu importe ce qui lui est arrivé, je considère que c'est de ta faute.»

La douce voix d'Arlette titilla l'oreille de Lily qui eut l'impression de soudain reprendre connaissance comme si elle avait sombré dans les ténèbres depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle regarda autour d'elle, complètement perdue : des pompiers couraient partout pour éteindre un incendie, des gyrophares éclairaient la nuit, tandis qu'Arlette était planté devant elle avec une expression qui se rapprochait bizarrement à de l'inquiétude.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-elle faiblement.

Elle avait dû mal à se souvenir de tout ce qu'il c'était passé, son cerveau ayant décidé d'effacer les trente dernières minutes de sa mémoire. La grande question était pourquoi ?

-Chai pas trop, répondit Arlette un peu perdue aussi, c'est à cause de l'autre type, fit-elle en désignant Mycroft du doigt.

-L'autre type vous entend, fit remarquer Mycroft d'un air pincé.

-Lui ? Reprit Lily en le regardant. Nan, c'est pas sa faute.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, souffla un bon coup et raccrocha un grand sourire à ses lèvres :

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu le vampire ? Demanda t-elle à nouveau toute excité.

Mycroft regarda son changement d'humeur d'un œil sceptique, cette femme cachait quelque chose et il était curieux de savoir quoi

-Je lui ai mis la pâtée du siècle ! S'exclama Arlette pas folle mais ne voulant pas insister en présence d'individus suspect, ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas défoulée comme ça !

-Je ferais remarquer que sans moi et ma pelle tu serais toujours entrain de te battre contre lui, déclara Sherlock en arrivant par derrière.

_Arlette,qui l'instant d'avant avait été très soulagé de voir émerger Lily de son état inquiétant de semi zombi, senti une veine battre à sa tempe. Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'irritant personnage et aller lancer une réplique bien sentit qui lui aurait fait regretter d'être venu au monde quand un coup de vent la fit éternuer. Désormais elle était mouillé ET au courant d'air. Autrement dit elle n'allait pas tarder à mourir d'une pneumonie. Un sort un peu trop banal pour qu'elle n'en soit pas révoltée. Elle frictionna ses bras dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu ce qui exaspéra Sherlock qui enleva son sacrosaint manteau pour lui jeter dessus. Arlette allait le lui relancer quand Lily soupira :_

« Et si tu arrêtais de faire ta tête de mule et que tu mettais ce manteau pour une fois ? Tu ne voudrais pas que Sloan et Sierra deviennent orphelins si ? »

Arlette fis la moue et finit par, à contre cœur, mettre la veste, le regard mauvais. Elle mis les mains dans les poches et tomba sur un téléphone portable qu'elle utilisa sans prendre la peine de demander l'autorisation.

« James ?... Oui venez me chercher à cette adresse. Illico presto. »

Elle raccrocha, et remisses mains dans ses poches.

« Lily, j'ai appelé mon chauffeur pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher. Tu peux lui faire confiance pour griller tous les feux rouges, donc il devrait être là dans une dizaine de minute. (elle arrêta un agent de police) Le premier flic qui m'approche je lui fout un coup de boule. Alors gardez vos distances capisce ? »

Elle foudroya ensuite Lily du regard : « Je te demanderais pas d'explication. Mais tu me refais une tête pareil je te jure ça va mal aller c'est clair ?! … tous des incapables… »

« Faites pas attention, elle ronchonne mais en fait elle est plutôt satisfaite là. » commenta Lily tandis qu'Arlette partait grommeler dans un coin. « Elle va bouder un peu parce qu'elle n'a pas pu se défouler autant qu'elle le voulait sur Browns, mais d'ici un à deux jours, ça ira mieux. »

_« En attendant elle a ma veste et dieu sait de quoi elle est capable… » Marmonna Sherlock en partant à la suite d'Arlette pour surveiller qu'elle n'y mette pas le feu._

La jeune femme avait réussi par on ne sait quel moyen à se faufiler jusque dans la voiture de police où le supposé vampire était enfermé. Elle allait ouvrir la portière avec un air de futur assassin quand on lui attrapa le poignet.

« Mais t'as pas bientôt fini de me coller ? » râla-t-elle alors qu'il la trainait loin de la voiture pour lui éviter toute tentation.

« On laisse faire les autorités, trop tard pour le meurtre par légitime défense. »

« La faute à qui ? J'ai même pas pu lui arracher un œil… »

Le fait qu'il y ait une pointe de tristesse dans ces mots était assez alarmant quant à sa mentalité mais Sherlock n'était pas le mieux pour en relever alors il ne dit rien.

« Tch. » Fit Arlette en se dégageant. « T'es pas marrant comme type. Sérieux, un coup de pelle ? C'est trop radicale, où sont la peur et la douleur si tu l'assommes hein ? Ou est le fun ?! »

« En ce qui me concerne le fun est plutôt dans la partie enquête, et pas dans le règlement de compte à la viking. » répliqua Sherlock

« C'est ce que je dis, pas drôle. C'est chiant de réfléchir. Franchement, y'a que les vieux qui aiment bien ça. »

« Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui n'aiment pas ça. »

« Non, les imbéciles en sont incapables, nuance. »

« Refuser de réfléchir c'est s'en montrer incapable dans une certaine mesure non ? Donc en sommes il y a un imbécile parmi nous, et ce n'est pas moi. »

« Insulte moi tant que tu veux, je me fou complétement de ce qu'on pense de moi, l'avis des gens que je méprise m'est complétement égal alors… Atchou ! »

« Leur veste aussi je suppose ? D'ailleurs il est temps que je récupère la mienne. »

« Un mouvement d'humeur ? C'est toujours plus intéressant que la galanterie. » et sans le moindre problème, elle lui rendit sa veste et partie rejoindre Lily.

Sans lui rendre son téléphone.

Pendant ce temps Lily se retrouvait à nouveau toute seule avec Mycroft. L'ambiance était plutôt bizarre, enfaîte, elle n'osait rien dire et le gouvernement britannique était aux abonnés absents. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre sans trop savoir quoi faire pour détendre l'atmosphère, dans sa tête se bataillait deux émotions contradictoires : l'envie d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cave et la honte de s'être montré faible, et d'un autre côté la reconnaissance envers lui de l'avoir aidé, et aussi un drôle de sentiment qu'elle avait encore un peu de mal à cerner qui la poussait à vouloir absolument continuer de parler avec lui.

-Merci... J'imagine, finit-elle par lâcher du bout des lèvres.

Mycroft se retourna vers elle comme surpris qu'elle ait ouvert la bouche ce qui la mit encore plus mal à l'aise, ne pouvait toujours pas soutenir son regard gris, elle avait soudainement envie d'aller se cacher tellement elle était morte de honte.

-je pense que c'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier, déclara étrangement Mycroft. J'avais laissé les affaires de terrains à mon frère mais finalement c'est plus amusant que ce que je n'aurais pensé !

Il avait soudainement abandonné son air guindé et lui souriait sincèrement. Même si cet instant n'avait duré que quelques secondes, Lily se sentit transporté par son sourire et son regard, elle se leva sans crier gare et l'embrassa sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Mycroft plus que surpris resta figer, sans savoir ni quoi faire ni quoi dire, mais la sensation du baiser était si agréable qu'il se laissa faire.

-Désolée, fit Lily l'air faussement contrite quand elle eut libéré ses lèvres.

Mycroft ne la laissa pas continuer, il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'embrassa à son tour, Lily ferma les yeux en souriant pour profiter du baiser.

Sherlock qui avait laissé Arlette partit venait pour récupérer son frère, et accessoirement caler une ou deux piques bien placés sur son régime, quand il le trouva très occupé à faire du bouche à bouche à la teneuse de la boutique de sex-shop. Un grand moment de solitude le traversa et il se retourna d'un bloque ne pouvait supporter la vue de son frère embrassant une femme, de son plein grès en plus !

-Arlette ? Appela Sherlock en se lançant à la poursuite de la deuxième jeune femme.

_Arlette pianota sur le téléphone sans se soucier de l'heure avancé, et appela son ami Steve qui répondit en grommelant :_

« Quoi ?! »

« Steve, c'est moi. »

« T'ain Arlette, t'a que ça à foutre d'appelé à cette heure ?! »

« Tu peux me passer Sloan ? » demanda-t-elle d'un voix lasse.

Elle était fatiguée, elle avait froid, et elle se sentait terriblement seule maintenant que Lily s'était rapproché de Holmes le guindé. Quand elle avait voulu retourner la voir, elle s'était heurtée à un mur.

« Tu sais que si je le réveil il va foutre un bordel du diable toute la nuit ? » soupira Steve.

« J'ai le mal du pays… steupalit ? »

« Ok ok… tain, si t'en à tellement mare des british, pourquoi tu reviens pas ? »

« Je peux pas, j'ai promis à mon grand-père de m'occuper de ses affaires le temps qu'il se remette. »

« Pff la famille… Bon, donne-moi cinq minutes le temps que j'arrive à leur cage. Tu m'en dois une hein ! Encore ! »

« Désolée. Je peux financer la campagne de pub de la prochaine tournée si tu veux. »

« Garde ton fric morveuse, si tu veux payer ta dette tu ramèneras tes fesses pour la tournée ! »

Arlette garda le silence et eut un sourire affectueux. Ce bon vieux Steve, il râlait plus que son compte mais on pouvait toujours compter sur lui.

« Merci Steve. »

« Silence ! C'est ça la famille du cirque, capisce ? »

« Ouai c'est ça cause toujours. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, un tigre de très mauvaise humeur rugissait dans le micro du téléphone, ce qui réveilla toute la cage et entraina un véritable concert de rugissements qui lui réchauffèrent le cœur. C'est ainsi que Sherlock la retrouva, accroupie contre un mur, un sourire de gamine collé sur les lèvres, avec des échos de cris de fauve s'échappant du combiné.

_Mais, comme mue par un instinct bien huilé, son sourire s'effaça alors qu'elle tournait vivement la tête dans sa direction en reprenant un air méprisant._

« Un problème ? » lâcha-t-elle.

« J'aimerais récupérer mon téléphone. » répliqua Sherlock.

_« Plus tard.. » fit elle en agita vaguement la main pour le congédier._

Comme si cette asperge humaine pouvait lui arracher son moment avec ses chéris d'amours ! D'entre tous, elle pouvait reconnaitre le rugissement grave et plus violent de son Sloan. Ah ! Les tigres étaient tellement plus intéressant, beau, et fascinant que les hommes !

« Bon Arlette, je dois raccrocher et aller me planquer, sinon tous les gars du cirque vont me tomber dessus et me lyncher pour avoir ruiné leur nuit ! Bonne nuit ! »

« Ok, bonne nuit Steve. Merci encore ! »

_Diable, elle semblait donc capable de se montrer aimable et sympathique de temps en temps ? Merci dans sa bouche semblait aussi improbable que « sextoy » dans celle de son frère. Quoique parti comme c'était … Il frissonna d'horreur et pensa à autre chose. Son frère avec une obsession pour les régimes par exemple. Moins dangereux que d'associer le gouvernement britannique à la sexualité…_

_Elle lui jeta son téléphone à la figure sans la moindre précaution et il ne l'attrapa que par un réflexe inattendu._

« De rien. »

« Hein ? »

« De rien de t'avoir prêter mon téléphone. »

_« Tu m'l'as pas prêté je l'ai volé. Remercie-moi plutôt de te le rendre. » répliqua Arlette. « … Ils sont jours en train de faire de la spéléologie buccale là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle finalement._

« Je le crains fort » répondit Sherlock en faisant la grimace.

« Yerk. Je veux bien ma battre contre un tueur en série, mais ça… ! J'ai pas signé pour ça ! » Grommela Arlette, vivement approuvé par Sherlock.

Il y eut un silence ponctué par l'agitation des autorités sur place, le vas et viens des pompiers etc.

« Le monde est fou hein ? » lâcha Arlette après avoir malencontreusement laissé son regard dérivé vers les son amie Lily.

« Totalement. »


End file.
